Hand in Hand
by RR-Major-Ed-Pride
Summary: The Elric brothers have been through hell together, trying to obtain the legendary Philosophers Stone to regain their broken bodies. But…when they found it, and used it…the price was much greater then they thought. They got their original bodies back, the
1. Letter to the Readers not 1st chapter

Hello!

Well, I just wanted to say hello to all the people who have been reading my stories…and to those who have ta put up with the occasional typo, the once in a while Ooc, and the every so often 'forget to explain something' thing. Hello!

Lets see, this story is what…the fifth one I've started? Yeah something like that, not ta put words or anything in other people's mouths but as most writers here may know…. ya get an idea and ya just can't help but start a new story when you've got like three or four other stories going. Come on…you know what I'm talking about. Anywhozles, I also wanted to thank ya guys! Thank you!

Ga! Back ego, back! Heh, yeah…so anyway, this is my idea for the next story I'm gonna start (when exactly? I'm not sure.). Ok so I'm already writing up the first chapter but when I'm going to put it up is yet to be decided, besides, I gotta get goin' on "Gates" and "Harry Potter and the Quadwizard Tournament", they are a scotch behind where I wanted them to be.

**Story idea(s)**

**Hand in Hand- **The Elric brothers have been through hell together, trying to obtain the legendary Philosophers Stone to regain their broken bodies. But…when they found it, and used it…the price was much greater then they thought. They got their original bodies back, the only catch was that they had to start from where they left off…in the bodies they had before they attempted to bring their mother back. To add insult to injury they also landed smack in the middle of a civil war between 'The Normals' and 'The Alchemists'.

**Welcome to Anime Island- **What happens when a bunch of different anime characters are suddenly stranded on an island? How did they get there? Who brought them there? What kind of wacky situations could possibly arise from such an odd group of individuals!

Well, those are the only two I could come up with or actually those two are the ones the little voices in my head are telling me to start. I'd like ta hear what you think of these ideas, preferably I'd like your comments sent via pm (I just love getting pm's and I'd like ta reserve the comments for the story well…for the story…yeah…).

Oh! Just as another note, this letter is just the opening thingy for "Hand in Hand" I just thought I'd tell ya all ahead of time so there is no confusion…unless it's already confusing then I apologize for that. The first chapter will be put up after this as soon as I've finished it, so yeah…well that's all for now! Till then, later!

RED DAAAAAWWWWWNNNNN!

RR-Major-Ed-Pride


	2. Waking into a Nightmare

Like my letter thingy said! Here is chapter one! Being somewhat of an angst fan, angst fan fics I do write…more or less (I just love using that term). But anywhozles, this is one of four stories I've already got started so just so everyone is forewarned because this story is in it's tender age of one chapter I'm going to dedicate most of my time to the other three stories I've got going. I'm still going to make updates (so long as people enjoy this story that is) just not as often as the others. Once again I am rambling so here ya go! Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Waking into a Nightmare**

Al's POV

My head felt like it had been run over by a car, everything was blurry, I couldn't concentrate. What had happened? Where was I? Where was Edward? Through my blurry vision I could just make out figures sitting around me. What was this place?

I tried to move, only to find that my entire body was sore and stiff, at least that made me forget how much my head was killing me…hold on, body? Temporarily forgetting about the pain I was in, I sat up and looked down at my hands. I could just make out a blurry outline of two small hands, my hands, they were flesh and blood again! But…why were they so small?

Siting there, where ever there was, I contemplated my predicament. Well, it wasn't so much a predicament as it was puzzling…that's funny…it feels like I'm moving. Curious, I reached out my hand and felt around on the ground, there was a considerable amount of straw lying about. I continued to feel around until my hand bumped into a wall, a wooden wall at that, how strange.

My vision was improving now, things weren't as blurry and I could make out the faces looking at me. I could also tell where I was, not the exact location of course. I was sitting in the far right corner of what appeared to be the back of some sort of cart, it had to be a cart because there was an occasional bump and the clattering of horse hooves.

There had to be at least ten people in here with me, I looked around for Edward but couldn't see him. What if he wasn't there? A wave of cold ran down my back as the thought went through my mind. The man next to me seemed to notice my worried expression and asked me what the matter was. I asked him if he'd seen my brother, the man frowned slightly then pointed towards the other end of the cart.

I pulled myself forward so that I could crawl on my knees, seeing as there was very little room to actually get up and walk, then thanked the man who only shook his head. Making my way in the direction the man had pointed, I noticed that all the people seemed either angry or scared, I wondered what was going on…at least until I bumped into someone. They where lying on the floor not really moving, so I turned them over to see if they where all right. It was brother!

He had a rather nasty bruise on his face and an equally nasty cut just above his left eye. Who had done this? That was the first question I asked myself…then I noticed something else, Ed seemed…younger. But how? He was supposed to be sixteen and yet he now looked at least ten. Maybe it's just the lighting in here…it has too be, there's no way we both got younger. That's just not possible…is it?

--

The cart pulled into a rather semi-sophisticated looking town with medium sized buildings, at least second class. This was the town of Seires and it was a 'Normal' town. There was a large crowd standing around though and they all seemed eager to see what was in the cart. As the cart drew into the town square, the people seemed to go back to their daily routines with the exception of maybe ten to fifteen people who followed the cart. Coming to a stop next to a rather large podium like stage, the driver got down and climbed up onto it. He held up his hands and said,

"I'm glad to see such a promising crowd! Today we have for you ten 'Alchemists' and whoever is willing to pay the right price can get one."

From inside the cart Alphonse could hear the cart driver talking, and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Brother," he tapped Ed on the shoulder "Come on, wake up, I've got a bad feeling about this place. Lets go."

"You won't get very far," a woman said "This is a 'Normal' town, Seires I believe, it's deep in 'Normal' territory. They'd kill you on the spot, child or not."

"What? Why?" Al asked.

"Because…we're 'Alchemists' and this is a time of war." The woman replied solemnly.

"What's wrong with being an alchemist?"

"They see us as being a threat to society, we go against nature by altering it. Personally I think they're just scared and jealous because they don't have the means or the 'time' to learn it," The woman huffed. Alphonse looked down at his brother for a moment "When they picked you boys up, you where still unconscious, but he was quite awake. Put up quite the fight to keep you away from the driver, but there was another person out there that nobody saw, that person hit this poor boy with a rather large stick."

"…"

"Don't worry, just keep him close and standing and the chances of you two sticking together is greater." She smiled.

"What about you?" Al then asked, the lady just laughed.

"You're a cute kid, what's your name?"

"Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alphonse…and Edward. So tell me, where are you boys from?"

"We grew up in a town called Risembool." Al answered. The lady raised an eyebrow and said,

"Risembool? Really? So you boys came from 'Alchemist' territory huh? How'd you get stuck here?"

"Wait! Are you saying we're still in Amestris!" Al said looking up shocked.

"Where else would we be? This town is just a small suburb of Central, didn't you know that?"

"I've…never…"Al was in shock "When did 'non' alchemists start going against alchemist? What about the State Alchemists? My brother was one!"

"Shhh!" the woman quickly covered Als' mouth with her hand "It's always been this way, as for State Alchemists, they are the highest authority of the 'Alchemists'. If what you say is true about your brother then…you best keep that to yourself. If they find out, his fate would be nothing short of hell. I've seen what they've done to the few State Alchemists that they've managed to capture, I would NEVER wish that fate upon anyone…especially a child."

Al couldn't believe what he was hearing, what was this place? If it really was Amestris then why was all this happening? The door of the cart suddenly opened and a blinding flash of light flooded in, Al held up his hands to shield his eyes from the light.

"Come on you dogs, get out!" a mean voice shouted.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ok! Just to make this clear of the going's on, what basicly is happening is during this particular time of war POWs are not all that uncommon. That! Is basicly what Ed and Al are…along with all the people in the cart with them. Also, on another note (no this isn't really a spoiler), this is an alternate reality, it IS Amestris but it went down the hole…to put it in a nutshell. 'Normals' are those who can't or don't know how to use alchemy and 'Alchemists' well that one is kinda obvious, 'Normals' don't like 'Alchemists', they treat those they capture like dirt and basicly use them as slaves (happy huh?) BUT! Do not despair! Happy times are a commin'! (Eventually). But read, review, enjoy! (Pwease enjoy, I don't like flames but constructive criticism is ok…just so long as it's not too harsh. Oh and suggestions, critiques, things like that are ok too!) 


	3. Separate Ways

Wow! I didn't really expect such a positive outcome! Thank you all! I've changed my mind in terms of not updating this story as often as the others, I've come up with a plan! (Marvels at brilliance then eats Pocky) To try and keep the updates comin' I plan on writing one chapter per story I'm presently working on, that means, I've got two more chapters ta work on…counting this one. In terms of my own stories anywho.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Separate Ways**

Alphonse was pulled out of the cart; the man then pulled the woman out as well and shoved the two towards the stage.

"Wait, what about my brother?" Al said, he tried to approach the cart to get Ed but the man shoved him again and snapped,

"Shut up and get in line!" he then turned and picked up the still unconscious Edward and gave him a good shake "Hey! Get up!"

Edward seemed to come too, he had a dazed look about him at first but when he realized what he was looking at he immediately gave the man a sharp kick to the stomach. The man doubled over and dropped Ed, who managed to land on his feet,

"Stupid brat…" the man grumbled, he then glared at Ed, who'd put up his fists ready to fight, and said, "Useless…"

Edward ignored the useless comment and momentarily turned his attention to looking for Al, who wasn't that far away, and trying to make the sudden dizziness from the wound above his left eye. This sudden change of attention gave the man the chance to come up behind Ed and kick him in the back. Ed stumbled forwards and fell face first into the dirt, most of the people around him laughed, Al though tried to go and help his brother up but the woman stopped him and whispered,

"Wait, if you want both you and your brother to survive then don't interfere. They won't kill him if you don't try and stop them."

"But, they're going too…" Al stammered.

"I know…but don't worry, from the looks of it your brother is a strong person and won't be beaten down so easily," she muttered stepping in front of Al so he wouldn't be able to see what was going to happen "Here," she held Als' hands up over his ears so he couldn't hear anything, she then whispered "By the way, you can call me Miss. Brooke."

The driver man had started kicking Edward repeatedly in the stomach, Ed was taking it fairly well for someone his physical age but he was starting to feel his ribs bruise. He wasn't sure how much more of this he was going to be able to take, not to mention the fact that he was dreading the possibility Al was watching, he wasn't really sure where Al had gone so he could only hope he wasn't watching. That's when,

"What's going on here?" a man suddenly demanded, Ed looked up. He wasn't sure way but he had tears coming out of his eyes, he was half glad that the driver man had stopped kicking him, the other half was from how horribly bruised he was.

"F…Fuhrer sir! I am terribly sorry you had to see this, I was just teaching this lowlife some respect and…"

"Be quiet," the man snapped, this man had short raven black hair and had a rather smug look on his face, he was accompanied by a woman with long blonde hair that was pulled back slightly with a hair clip. Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing, it couldn't be!

"C…Colonel Mustang?" Ed stammered, the man and woman looked down at him with questioningly shocked looks.

"Excuse me? You will refer to me as the Fuhrer, and keep your eyes on the ground dog."

Edward glared at him; he was still a cocky jerk that's for sure.

"Your…Col. Roy Mustang…right?" Ed muttered.

"Fuhrer… Roy Mustang, you've got guts to talk to me in such a manner 'Alchemist'…what is your name?" Fuhrer Mustang asked.

"…"

"Answer him you brat!" the driver man snapped landing a swift kick to Eds' side, Edward gasped painfully grabbing his ribs. The Fuhrer raised his hand, and said,

"Never mind, how much for this one?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"You heard me…how much?"

The Fuhrer Mustang and the driver man went off to discuss a price, leaving a rather battered Ed and the lady behind. The lady looked down at Ed with a questioning glance,

"W…what?" Ed hissed glaring at her. She then glared back; Mustang came walking up to them and said,

"Well, it's settled. You, come on." He had gestured to Ed to get up and follow him, Edward did not oblige.

"I said come on," Mustang stormed over to Ed and grabbed his upper arm forcing him to stand up, without letting go he then started to almost drag Ed away "You belong to us now, do you understand? Stubborn Child."

--

Alphonse could do nothing, he was in shock to see a man and woman that looked just like Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, but what really bothered him was the fact that they where taking his brother away. He wasn't able to do anything to stop them either,

"Miss. Brooke, where are they taking him? Why are they taking brother away?"

"He was bought, I'm sorry Al…we can't do anything at this point ok." She replied, Al just looked up at her and asked,

"What's going to happen to him?"

"Who knows, hopefully nothing, but that all depends on him really. We should stick together, I know how things work around here so I can try and help you see your brother again."

"What? Really?" Al stammered.

"Yeah, but we have to stay together."

"Right…"

Sure enough, the two where bought as 'mother and child' to a somewhat upper class woman. She also just so happened to live in Central, which was exactly where Al wanted to go because that's where his brother would be…with that Fuhrer Mustang.

--

"Why don't you tell me your name now? Or don't you have a name?" Fuhrer Mustang asked, Edward didn't answer. They where all sitting in the back of a car riding towards Central.

"What's the matter? Have you suddenly gone mute? Well, if that's the case, I wasted my money."

"Shut up…" Ed hissed. Mustang just laughed,

"Sharp aren't we?"

"You separated me from my younger brother and expect me to…to talk with you like nothing happened? Still an arrogant jerk aren't we Mustang?" Ed snapped, he was very unhappy, not to mention extremely worried about Alphonse.

"Is that so? Well, I guess that's just too bad. But you'll have to learn to deal with it now that you will be staying at my home." Mustang said, "Now…why don't you tell me your name or I'll give you one myself, and I'll tell you this…you won't like it."

"…"

"My name is Riza." The woman suddenly said, Ed looked up at her and replied,

"I kno…" he stopped, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say what he was about to say, so he changed it "Edward…"

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Mustang taunted.

"Bite me…" Ed hissed shooting him a very poisonous glare. They soon pulled up to a large mansion with a fountain in the front, when the car came to a stop and everyone got out. Edward stood there for a moment looking at the house with a look of hatred; he then found his face hitting the dirt again.

Fuhrer Mustang had pushed him, he then walked up next to Ed and said in a very serious tone,

"You will show more respect towards your betters, if you do not there will only be trouble. Your job here is to do whatever you are told; if you refuse or fail to do what you are told will also result in trouble. If you try to run…well…just remember who you are running from and where you are." Mustang then walked up towards the house followed by Riza. Ed staggered to his feet, he brushed off his clothes as best he could then looked at his hands, they where so small…he was aware of what had happened.

Ed then ran his hand over the cut above his eye, it wasn't bleeding anymore but it was still sore. He glared at the house; he then looked at the gate at the end of the driveway.

"Al…don't worry, things may be messed up here but we'll get out. If that doesn't work then…we'll fix it." Ed turned and started towards the house. He was already formulating a plan to escape, it was a rough plan considering he had no idea where Al was but he'd worry about that later.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

There! Chapter two complete! I finished this one at 2:46 in the morning after I came back from AFW (Alcohol Free Weekend) which went from seven to midnight…zzzzzzzzzzzz…snort…what? Oh right, I hope you like this chapter, poor Ed, always getting stepped on T.T. So read, review, and enjoy! 


	4. Learn Your Place…

Well, I was board and figured, what the heck, why not type up another chapter! So, this chapter probably won't be too influenced by reviews, but I still hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Learn Your Place…**

The Fuhrers' house consisted of many hallways and a large staircase leading up to a second floor. It wasn't too decorated, only a few pictures hung on the walls and one or two busts of some unknown people dotted the inner halls. Edward felt rather small in this house for some reason, it also may just be the fact that he was in a nine year old body, but no matter how he looked at it what he had been mentally plotting from the driveway seemed more difficult then he'd originally thought.

An old woman walked up to him and the Fuhrer, she was in a maids uniform and had a mildly good natured expression, she said,

"Your Highness, welcome back."

"Ah, just the woman I was looking for!" Mustang said walking past Edward towards the woman "I have a new little helper for you."

"What?" Ed snapped, something suddenly collided with the back of his head, it was the old woman. For someone her age she sure moved swiftly, she had rapped him on the head with her fist. She didn't hit him very hard but it was hard enough to tell him not to do that again.

"If there is one thing you will learn in this house, it's not to talk back. Now come with me young man." The old woman grabbed Ed by the wrist and led him towards a room in the back of the house. In this back room was what seemed like a living area for the servants of the house.

"The fist thing that needs to be done with you is to clean you up, that cut should be looked at before it gets infected and you are dirty." The old woman said, she surprisingly picked Edward up and sat him down on a small table. She walked over to a small cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it; she took out a small box and walked back over to where Ed was sitting.

"This will sting a bit," she said taking out a cloth and bottle of something, she dabbed some of the contents of the bottle onto the cloth, it was a clear liquid that smelled funny. She then started cleaning out the cut, Ed pulled back and snapped,

"Ow! That hurts!"

"I told you it world," she snapped back "Now sit still."

Edward just pouted, he wasn't fully aware of what was to come next. When she was finished, she picked him up again and started to carry him to a different room. Edward started to kick about shouting,

"Put me down! Where are you taking me now? Damn it! You're hurting me! Let go!"

"Quit your fussing, you need a bath." The old woman snapped "And don't use such language in this house." She brought him to a backroom, there was a metal tub sitting in the middle of the room. The old woman set Ed down and closed the door; she then went to a water pump in the back of the room and took out a bucket from underneath it. Filling it up with hot water she started to fill the tub, Ed just stood where he'd been set and watched her irritatedly. He then remembered something,

"What about my brother? Alphonse!"

"I don't know anything about a younger brother, but that doesn't matter now, you have to get clean." The old woman huffed pouring more hot water into the tub. Ed just gave her a rather spiteful glare, he had to get out of this place and find Al, that and he couldn't bare to think of being a servant to that pompous windbag of a colonel. Edward then looked up at the old woman again about to ask her about this place when something struck him as odd, this old woman looked familiar! Where had he seen her before?

Was it possible that this place was just like the other side of the Gate? Where there were sort of alternet versions of the people he knew? That would explain why Roy was Fuhrer and Riza Hawkeye was…yeah that was odd, Ed shook his head at the thought. So, if all that was true then was there an altered version of himself and Al?

"Hey, old woman, have you heard of someone named Edward Elric?"

"You will not refer to me as 'old woman', you will address me as Dante. And yes…I have heard of Edward Elric. Who hasn't! He's one of the top State Alchemists among you 'alchemists', such a menace." The old woman grumbled pouring the last bucket of hot water into the tub.

"You don't say?" Edward said with a slight smirk, he knew it, it was Dante…at least when she was the old woman, back when he'd first met her.

"Yes, now get in…" she hissed. Ed scowled and crossed his arms in a refusing manner, old lady Dante sighed and walked towards him, Ed had a bad feeling about this. And he had a right to feel this way, old lady Dante had managed to hold him down long enough to get him undressed and into the tub.

"Ah! It's too hot!" Ed protested.

"Don't be loud, his highness is having dinner and should not be disturbed."

"I could care less what that ba…" old lady Dante had dumped a bucket of water, cold this time, over Eds' head before he could finish "What the! That's cold!"

After the bath, Ed had to silently admit he did feel a little better, though he did still want to find his brother…and now this alternet version of himself. He'd been changed into some servant clothes, which here sort of itchy but not too uncomfortable. Old lady Dante lead him by the hand to the study where the Fuhrer was sitting reading a book, he looked up when they entered the room.

"Ah! Dante! I see you've fixed him up pretty good," he smirked, Ed glared "Hmm, still rebellious aren't we? You remind me of someone, someone I've seen on the battle field who was just as stubborn as you."

"That so? Who could that be?" Ed said in a very spiteful manner.

"Edward Elric of course, and…it's funny how you happen to have the same first name. You wouldn't happen to know who he is would you?"

"Never heard of him…and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Ed hissed. Roy stood up and walked over to him, he had that smug calculating look on his face, that look always annoyed Ed.

"Well then…you'll just have to learn you place around here then." He'd taken the book he'd been reading with him. When he walked by Ed and was behind him Roy whacked Ed right in the back of the head with the book "Like I've said, you belong to me now and if I ask you to tell me something…you will tell me."

Ed had fallen to the ground holding the back of his head, that unexpected attack made his head spin and a sudden light-headedness caused his stomach to churn. To be hit in the head with a head wound, minor or large, still did not make for a good combination. This was going to be rather difficult…

--

Alphonse and Miss. Brooke where taken to a medium sized house that only had one floor. Al gazed around with a depressed look on his face, how was he supposed to find his brother now? Miss. Brooke noticed this and asked,

"What's the matter Alphonse?"

"I miss brother…" Al replied.

"You know, I've only ever seen such a brotherly bond like yours and your brothers one other place. And that was back when I was still living in Alchemist territory, yeah, there where two brothers. One of them was a high ranking State Alchemist," Al turned and looked at her shocked, "yes Alphonse, I know you…at least…I know a you. It's strange, the Alphonse Elric I remember though was at least fourteen or fifteen the last time I saw him, so he'd be about sixteen or seventeen now. But, you look no more then nine or ten."

Al was starting to have a hard time understanding this, what was she talking about? How could I be here if…

"I…don't understand…"

"I don't get it either but, I think in order to find out what's going on here then we should try and get you to the… Elric brothers." She couldn't help but smirk at the strangeness of the situation and what she'd just said.

"Will you two hurry up!" snapped the woman who'd bought them "I've got some chores for the both of you that need immediate attention!"

"Yes ma'am!" Miss. Brooke replied, she then turned to Al "Remember, refer to all the 'Normals' you see here as 'Sir' or 'Ma'am'. Don't worry, you'll get to see your brother again."

They both followed their 'owner' into the house, the lady gave them both lists and told them to come back when they where finished getting everything on their respective lists. They where given money and told to get going, Al turned right at the end of the driveway and Miss. Brooke took the left.

Alphonse made his way down the road, he had no idea where he was going let alone where he could find any of the stuff on his list. He figured that he'd make his way back to the town square, that's basicly the center of the town and he'd probably be able to find his way from there…maybe.

When Al reached the town square, it wasn't very busy, considering it was getting really late. Al was starting to see stars pop up in the darkening sky, he looked around timidly, and the few people that where there and walked past him gave him very disgusted looks. Finally giving up Al walked up to a kid that was playing with a ball near a house and asked,

"Do you know where I can find this sir?" he pointed to one of the items on his list, the little boy looked at him for a second the shouted,

"Mommy! Help!"

"Wait…what?" Al took a step back; a lady came out of the building with a broom and snapped,

"Shoo! Get away! Leave my child alone."

Al backed away with his hands up defensively, this was going to be very difficult. He turned and made his way towards an alley, there he sat down out of site and bit his bottom lip trying not to cry. He failed considerably, tears streamed down his face, this place was strange and the people where strange.

Alphonse was too busy with his own problems to even notice someone was in the alley with him, the figure tapped Al on the shoulder and said,

"Hey kid…you ok?"

"I…huh?" Al wiped his eyes and looked up questioningly.

"Are you ok?" the figure repeated.

"I'm…lost, I don't know where anything is…and…I miss my brother." Al started crying again, he couldn't help himself…maybe it had something to do with the fact he was in his eight-year-old body.

"That so? What's your name?"

"Al," Al replied "Alphonse."

The figured stepped out of the alley so that Al could see his face, it was a kid! Sort of, he had to be at least his middle teens at least, he had long brown hair and bluish navy eyes, it was strange…it felt like Al knew him from someplace but, he couldn't place it.

"Alphonse huh? Well, come on Al, I'll help you find what you're looking for." The kid said smiling and holding out his hand, Al took it and stood up following the teen around to different stores and walked him back to his 'owners' house. The teen stopped at the end of the driveway and smiled.

"Thank…you, um…why did you help me?" Al asked.

"Because…you looked like you could use some help." He replied.

"What's your name?" Al then asked.

"Looks like your 'owner' is looking for you, you better get going." The teen said looking at something behind Al, Al turned and saw the lady and frowned. He then turned to thank the teen again only to find he was gone, Al frowned even more but turned and started walking up the drive way towards the house anyway.

Mean while in the bushes a few meters away from the driveway the teen sat hiding, he had a slightly relieved look on his face. He then looked up and watched Al walking into the house being scolded by the 'owner' woman.

"My name…is Alphonse too…Alphonse Elric." He muttered "it would seem that you and brother have gotten into some trouble." Al then stood up and started out of the bushes and down the road that lead out of town. This Al was going to have to tell his brother what he saw…and he knew it was going to have an interesting affect on him cause it sure had an affect on Al.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ya know! I didn't mention anything about Miss. Brooke, I mean history wise. Well, she's actually a character I made up for one of my own stories. Miss. Brooke is one of my other characters psychiatrists and takes care of him, his name would be Zekke Yokkomaru by the way. I can't wait to start a story using all my own characters and the FMA characters, that's gonna be fun! Anywhozles, read, review, and enjoy! (Oh yeah, in the last chapter I believe it was, I accidentally put the word red instead of read at the end in my side notes…oops). 


	5. The 'Alter' Elrics

Well, I printed off all the reviews from each of my stories (It's an odd habit of mine), this way I can see what works and what doesn't, that sorta thing! Alrighty then! Lets' see, what should I ramble about before I actually start the chapter…hmmm…this Saturday is spring testing in the Tae Kwon Do club I'm in. I'll be testing for my green stripe! If ya don't know what that is, that's ok, I'm just rambling because some of my past author notes have been short. More like author rambling about random things that have happened that day or past few days…awh well! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The 'Alter' Elrics**

A young blond haired boy was walking along a gravelly dirt road, he was dressed in a semi-Victorian clothes. This was Edward Elric, the only eighteen-year-old State Alchemist. He was often seen meandering about sometimes boardly, sometimes impatiently. Ed had sent his younger brother to the small 'Normal' town of Seires to confirm if the Fuhrer was really staying there for a few months.

Edward sat down under a tree and started to take a cat nap, he was almost in a R.E.M. cycle before he was violently shaken awake, he looked around dazedly and spotted a familiar brown haired boy standing next to him,

"Al? You're back!" He jumped up and gave his younger brother a hug "So, what did you find out?" he asked leading Alphonse back up the road towards the small shantytown like base camp.

"Well brother, it's true, Fuhrer Mustang is staying in Seires for a few months but…" Al replied but Ed stopped him from going on,

"Great! I'll be able to show that cocky windbag of a Fuhrer that I'm not someone to mess with…calling me an inexperienced, small fry that knows nothing of war. He'll pay for that…" Ed rambled, Al just sighed and shook his head. That's when a man came running up to them and said,

"FullMetal sir, there you are, the others have been looking for you everywhere."

"I was where I usually am when I've got things on my mind, just up the road. Geez, after all this time I'd thought you all would have figured that out. No matter, Al's back so we can get started on working on a plan of attack." Ed smirked.

"Brother, I've got something really important to tell you." Al said.

"Hm? What is it?" Ed asked, Al gave a quick glance at the man who'd just joined them "Oh right, you can go tell them I'm coming and not to get so bent outta shape next time."

"Yes sir!" the man left leaving the brothers alone. Alphonse took the brown wig he'd been wairing; his naturally blonde hair had been pulled back so that the wig would fit. He set the wig down and readjusted his hair so that he could pull it back into a similar ponytail as his brothers, he then said picking up the wig again,

"We've got a small problem Ed."

"What? Is it about the Fuhrer?" Ed asked.

"Not really…well, it might but at the moment not really." Al muttered.

"So…what is it?"

"I saw someone in Seires, I'm not fully sure how to take it but…"

"Al…get to the point please." Ed said in a somewhat annoyed manner, Al just nodded and said,

"I saw myself…there…"

"What's so strange about that?"

"You don't get it brother, it was me but…when I was eight." Al had a slightly worried look on his face, Edward on the other had was looking at him questioningly.

"Maybe you where just seeing things Al." Ed suggested.

"No, I wasn't. He was very real and he…someone must've bought him recently because I sure hadn't seen him there before. Besides, if he's there then that can only mean so are you." Al argued.

"Al, you've been gone for a few days, you should rest." Ed said.

"Ed! Why don't you believe me?" Al snapped.

"It's not that I don't believe you Al, it's just so farfetched that…how is it even possible?"

Al gave his brother a 'I can't believe you' kind of look and stormed off towards the camp. Ed sighed frastratedly and crossed his arms; he started down the road again going in the opposite direction he'd been going. For one, he'd left his jacket behind, and two, because he had to see this for himself. It would be kind of risky but he knew what he was doing, the little planning session could wait.

--

Younger Edward was walking with Roy and Riza in town; he had a rather irritated look on his face. He'd been the one having to carry everything the two bought; though it really wasn't much it still put him in a foul mood. Roy looked down at Edward and said,

"Why don't you tell me about yourself."

Ed didn't say anything at first, he was slowly putting together a false answer, but it wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. So he said,

"My brother and I where born in Risembool…"

"Older or younger?"

"Younger…"

"How did you come to be here Edward?" Riza asked, Edward looked over the packages he was carrying and glanced at her questioningly,

"My brother and I where mugged what do you think! I wouldn't come here if someone paid me!" he snapped. Mustang stuck out his foot, which Edward didn't see, Ed tripped and fell, the packages landing all around him. He grumbled and started to get up, he then started picking up the packages, still muttering angrily.

"Don't yell in public." Roy said. Edward stopped; he looked up at Roy and snapped,

"What the hell is your problem anyway? You're an alchemist too! A State Alchemist at that!"

"You're clearly too hot headed to be taken out of the house…too bad." Roy muttered, he had that all to familiar angry look on his face, the one that shows he'd just been insulted. Edward was about to say something about this when something caught his eye, a person standing in an alleyway. He wasn't sure if he was seeing properly, he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his fists and looked again…gone. The person was gone, but that guy looked just like him only older.

"What…was…that?" Ed muttered.

--

Older Edward returned to the camp, he had a very irritated look on his face, what he'd just seen changed his plan completely. His new goal was to get that younger version of himself away from the Fuhrer, also to find the 'alter' version of Al. Ed stormed into a tent, which was occupied by two women.

One of them was about Edwards age and had long blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back and blue eyes, she was wairing a sophisticated looking work outfit. The other one was slightly older, mid thirties or forties, and had long black dreadlocks and was wairing a long white dress with black pants underneath.

"Ah crap…" Ed muttered.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Well, for this one I forgot where I was going to go with this chapter…but I think it's ok. But yeah, this chapter was supposed to focus mainly on the Ed and Al of this world (alter!Amestris) but I'm not sure if it went deep enough, that's up to the readers! Not ta worry! I'm getting to the part where the two sets of Elric brothers meet! I think it's gonna be good…now! To figure out exactly HOW to do that…hmm…(goes off and does something –what exactly is still a mystery-) Read, review, and enjoy! 


	6. Meeting Again for the First Time

I just wanna apologize for being so late in updating, I was temporarily banned from the site for one of my stories ("Welcome to Anime Island"), I'm still not 100 sure why this happened but I'll gladly take the ban for the set period of time without complaint. But anyway, just wanted ta let ya all know that, it's not because I was procrastinating or anything, so I'll just continue!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Meeting Again for the First Time**

"Winry…Teacher…what are you two doing here?" Edward asked. The two turned and faced him.

"What do you think Ed, you sent notice that you were planing something and we wanted to see what it was. Besides, all your plans are normally not very well thought out." Winry shrugged, she still looked irritated.

"What took you so long Edward?" Izumi asked. Ed walked further into the tent and sat down on a wooden stool that sat in the back, he was juggling around what he was going to tell them.

"I went to Seires," he answered.

"What? Why did you do that! Didn't Al just get back from that place?" Winry demanded. Ed just gave a rather sheepish smirk and replied,

"Yeah, that's why I checked it out for myself. Al was going on about seeing a 'alter' version of himself at eight or something like that."

"Is that so? What did you find out then?" Izumi asked.

"Well…I didn't see any 'alter' versions of Al if that's what you're asking."

"Ed, I hope you plan on getting to a point," Winry grumbled "What did you see…if anything."

"I saw myself…at ten…irony truly exists though," Ed sighed tipping the stool back on two legs "he 'belongs' to the Fuhrer."

"Hmmm, well I certainly hope you plan on doing something about this." Izumi sighed, even though she was very irritated towards Ed for making her wait so long just so he could walk in late talking about impossible things…she couldn't really bring herself to yell at him…this time.

"Yeah, if the two you and Al saw where really 'alter' versions of yourselves then that could mean they know alchemy and may pose a threat to what we're trying to achieve." Winry agreed.

"That's what I came back for isn't it? We need a plan to find and rescue…myself and Al." Edward said letting the stool rock back onto four legs. He got up and took out a map of Seires from a box on the floor, flattening it out on a larger box he pointed to a large house in the center.

"This is where 'I' am, the Fuhrers' mansion. As for 'Al' we'll have to ask Alphonse about that." Ed said. At that moment Al walked in and looked around, he'd known about Izumi and Winry stopping by but was surprised to see his brother was still…alive.

"Um…sorry brother." Al turned to leave; Ed dashed over to him and blocked his exit.

"Al, you where the last one…only one…of us too see this 'alter' Al, where did you last see him?" Ed asked. Al raised an eyebrow and answered,

"He was about two or three blocks east of the Fuhrers' mansion why? Are you planing on helping him?" Al asked.

"Something like that, now come here Al, we need to plan…we're going to whip up a quick, clean, and effective rescue." Edward said leading his brother over to the box with the map.

--

"Miss. Brooke, where are you going?" little Al asked, Miss. Brooke looked down at him. She couldn't help but smile, he was such a sweet child, it was sad too see him like this.

"I'm going into the market again for some things, would you like to come?" she answered, Al smiled and nodded. He really didn't have anything to do in the house; he'd already done everything the owner asked of him.

The two of them left the house and went down the road towards the market place, Al was glad to get out of the house. When they got there Miss. Brooke went over to the meat shop; Al waited outside and watched the passerby. He felt kind of uncomfortable when people would glare at him and mutter things behind their hands; Al rocked back and forth from his heels to his toes trying to keep himself entertained. Miss. Brooke soon came out of the shop and led him off to other stores.

"I'm really glad you came along Alphonse, it helps having a second pair of hands to help carry things." Miss. Brooke smiled; Al returned it with one of his own.

"Thank you."

"Ok Alphonse, this is the last store so you just wait out here and I'll go get what we need and then we'll head back." She said, Al nodded and set the bags he was carrying on the ground and sat down next to them. Miss. Brooke went into the shop, Al looked around at the street and it's occupants. That's when three caught his eye,

"Brother?" he gasped. Al was about to get up and rush over to Ed only to second guess that, "That's Colonel Mustang and 1st Lt. Hawkeye…what's going on here?" he muttered. Al wanted to talk to his brother; he was at least going to talk to him before he had to leave.

Alphonse stood up and walked over to the three and said,

"Brother?"

Ed rounded quickly; he had a wide-eyed look on his face. Mustang and Hawkeye both turned as well, they looked down at Al questioningly for a moment before Mustang asked,

"Who are you?"

Al didn't really listen; he was too busy trying to talk to his brother. Al put his hands on Eds' shoulders and said,

"How are you brother? Are you all right? I've been really worried. Guess what, I saw someone two days ago. He was really nice, he helped me out then walked me back to…my owners…house." The way Al said 'my owners' was slightly strained and sounded like he had something unpleasant in his mouth.

"Excuse me alchemist, answer my question, who are you?" Mustang demanded. Al looked up at him and replied,

"Alphonse…Alphonse Elr…" Edward shot Al a glare that said 'DON'T!'. Al got the message and stopped before he gave his last name.

"Alphonse huh? Who helped you two days ago?"

"Some guy…he didn't tell me his name…" Al muttered, the way this Roy was looking at him gave Al the shivers. The look was telling him that this Roy hated the sight of him.

"I…I better…go now," Al muttered not taking his eyes of Mustang "See you brother…"

"Yeah…" Ed muttered, he wanted to say more but something was stopping him. Al backed away from the Fuhrer and his brother, he then turned and ran back to the shop. When the Fuhrer and his brother where gone, Al felt really lonely. He sat in front of the store with his knees tucked into his chest and was staring out at the empty street with a blank expression.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" a voice suddenly said making Al jump slightly. He looked up at the person that spoke, the sun glared in his eyes for a moment so he couldn't really make out a face right away, but he recognized the voice from the other day. When he was able to see properly Al wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real.

"Wh…o, are you?" he stuttered.

"Well…I think it's about time I told you that huh?"

"Y…yeah."

"My name is Alphonse…Alphonse Elric." Al replied. Younger Al raised an eyebrow questioningly; older Al couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this because it was the exact same way he did it.

"But…I'm Alphonse Elric." Al muttered.

"Yes…you are, and so am I." Older Al shrugged.

"…"

"It's confusing yes, me and brother are just as confused as you are. If you can keep a secret I'll tell you something." Older Al said.

"O…ok…"

"Brother is organizing a rescue for you and…brother…that's why Miss. Brooke has been in this shop for so long."

"Are you saying that Miss. Brooke knows about this?"

"She's being informed right now about it, Winry is going over all the details." Older Al said with a smile

"Winry! She's here?"

"I don't think she's the same Winry you know, brother has reason to believe you and other brother got here through the Gate, that you sort of came from the other side."

"Heh…sounds like brother," Al sighed "Almost always right…"

Older Al knelt down and looked into the eyes of his younger self, he hadn't really noticed it last time but this younger version of himself had a strange look in his eyes. It was almost as if he knew things nobody his age should, he then asked,

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh, well…" younger Al wasn't really sure how he should answer this, technically he was fifteen but, sense he was in this body he was eight.

"That's all right, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"No it's not that, it's just…if I tell you, you might think I'm crazy."

"Try me…"

"Fifteen…"

Older Al stood up and sighed, this made things…interesting. This kid was him, when he was eight, the only thing is, it was him at fifteen in his eight-year-old body. Just trying to sort that all out made Al's head spin slightly. Younger Al looked up at him and asked,

"Where's…brother?"

"He's off with a group of alchemists preparing to rescue…himself," Older Al answered "So…if you're me at fifteen in my eight year old body, then does that mean…"

Younger Al looked to the side and frowned,

"Brother is sixteen…yes…but he looks like he did when he was ten."

"Hm…"

"What is it?"

"Oh, just thinking," Older Al smiled sheepishly "Now listen, we can't take you right now or else it would look like suspicious. To have the two of you disappear in the same night would make it look like the two of you were valuable players in the stupid civil war. It's not that you aren't, brother just doesn't want any unnecessary…situations. We'll be picking you and Miss. Brooke up two days from now ok."

"Yeah ok! Tell me…Al…how do you know Miss. Brooke? I mean, she told me she met you before but, how do you know her?"

"Well…she was, um…" Older Al wasn't really sure how to answer that because even he wasn't really sure "All I really remember about her was that she came from some place in the north, brother said she was fairly important, I think she may have been a State Alchemist at one point or something and dropped out."

"Wow, I see…hmm." Younger Al said with a slightly shocked look. That's when a young lady walked out of the shop, it wasn't Miss. Brooke either. Younger Al looked up at her and gasped,

"Winry?"

She stopped and looked at him surprisingly, she then turned to the older Al and said,

"Wow Al, he really is the younger you…creepy."

"Winry, we've got a tiny problem." Older Al said.

"Will it pose a problem for the mission?" she asked.

"It might, I'm not sure yet. But, he's me when I was eight physically but he's me at fifteen mentally."

"Say what?"

"Ok…he's my fifteen year old self in my eight year old body, does that make any sense?" Older Al explained.

"Sort of, but…what?"

"I know…it's strange, we better tell brother about this when he gets back." Al nodded. Winry sighed then turned to younger Al and patted him on the head saying,

"Don't you worry ok, we're going to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Ok…" Younger Al smiled.

--

Younger Edward was sitting by the back door in the kitchen folding dishtowels; he had a slight scowl on his face as he did this. It had only been a few days sense he'd wound up here, separated from his younger brother, and yet that day at the market he saw Al. It was strange, Al seemed rather happy under the circumstances, and what was it he was trying to say?

"Arg!" Ed threw the towel he had in his hand across the kitchen floor. Old lady Dante had just walked in and saw this, she looked over at Edward and said,

"You really do have a nasty temper, it will only bring you grief if you don't fix it. Now quit your little tantrum and finish your chores."

"Quite badgering me you old bat." Ed hissed, old lady Dante walked up to him, she had a basket in her hands that Ed had missed when she'd walked in.

"Such a rude child," she dropped the basket roughly on the ground "You're still on your fifth basket and you've got plenty more coming…get a move on it or else the Fuhrer will be upset."

Edward glared and huffed, he then scooted the basket closer to him to see the contents, more towels. At least he had something to take his mind off this tedious 'little' chore, the fact that he saw Al and the fact that he was ok kept Eds' spirit up, things could have been worse.

Later on that evening Riza Hawkeye walked in, Ed couldn't help but make an odd face whenever he thought of the fact of addressing her as 'Mrs. Mustang' or something of the sort, it just didn't sound…right. She looked down at him for a moment then said,

"You really should watch what you say, he's only being nice to you because you're so young."

"Heh, I may look young but I can handle anything that attention starved idiot with a god complex has to dish out." Ed grumbled, he couldn't help but smirk at his brilliant title giving skills.

"I'm only being nice to you because 'Alchemist' or not you're still just a child." She replied, Ed looked up at her for a moment with a suspicious and questioning look.

"So…you wouldn't happen to know what started all of this do you?" he then asked.

"It actually started about two years ago." Riza answered.

"Only two years ago!"

"Yes, it was after Edward Elric had successfully returned his younger brother to his original body."

"W…what…?" Ed stammered, that had just happened to him! He'd just managed to get Al back to normal when all this happened!

"But it was strange, when we found them…they where much different then they'd been before. For starters Edward started causing trouble with the military,"

"What kind of trouble?"

"He'd start riots among the, as some would call, the third-rate and less skillful alchemists. Saying the military exploited the science and should be stopped before more people died or where used."

"…" Ed stopped folding; he was staring intently at the ground.

"As for Alphonse, he didn't have much of a memory. It was like everything the two brothers had been through never happened. So naturally, he just started following his brother." Riza continued.

"And Mustang? What about him?" Ed asked.

"The Fuhrer? Well, yes…he was a State Alchemist back then but he'd givin it up after the fall of King Bradley. Why he did that I still don't know."

Edward looked around the kitchen for a moment then turned to face Riza, he was now very curious,

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because…even though we are enemies, everyone should know how this civil war started, no matter what side they're on."

"I see…" Edward scowled even more now "So nobody knows why…Edward…started acting like this?"

"No…we haven't been able to capture him and ask."

"You'd just catch him and 'ask' him why he did all this! That's not how the military works! I'm sure he knows this, that's why he's so hard to catch!" Ed snapped.

"You act as if you know how he thinks Edward, I find it interesting that you both share the same first name but that doesn't mean you know everything about him." Riza said. Edward stopped talking now, he wasn't sure if he'd said too much, that he'd exposed his true identity. But all of this…all of it was started because of him? That couldn't be…could it?

Riza sighed and started for the door that led to the dinning room, she turned and looked back at the younger Edward and frowned, she knew something was up but couldn't really place a finger on it. There was something very suspicious about this young boy.

--

It was about midnight now, older Edward and Izumi where hiding just outside the back door in the bushes. It was only a matter of time before one of the servants would come out to gather items from the outside shed for the approaching day. Ed still didn't get why it always had to be at midnight, but in this case he wasn't really complaining. Everything was all planed out thanks too, well, Izumi and Winry. The two of them would sneak in when the servant came out to do whatever it is they where sent out to do, they would then locate 'alter' Edward and bring him back to the camp. At least that's how Ed saw the plan as going.

"All right Edward, it's time, they should be coming out any second now." Izumi whispered, and sure enough almost right on que the back door opened and out came one of the servants.

"What the…" Izumi had to blink a few times just to make sure it wasn't her slightly tired eyes playing a trick on her.

"Well…you can't beat connivance now can you teacher." Ed snickered. The servant that had been sent out to get the stuff was none other then the younger Edward. This made things much, much easier, it just eliminated the need to look for him.

"This, is truly something…" Izumi sighed, she shook her head and stood up.

"Wait…what are you doing?" Ed asked.

"If he really is an 'alter' version of you then he should know me and not be afraid." Izumi answered. Older Ed couldn't help but give a half-worried, half-sheepish grin at this. If that kid really was an 'alter' version of himself then he'd be dead terrified of Izumi. Izumi stepped out of the bushes and quietly walked towards the younger Edward, who was now trying to open the somewhat large door to shed.

"What's the matter Edward, can't you open a simple door?" Izumi said, the younger Ed spun around startled and looked up at Izumi. His face turned slightly pale as he backed away slowly.

"T…teacher?" he muttered.

"Yes, Edward…now come on…we must leave this place." She said.

"What about my brother?" he asked.

"You don't have to worry, he's being taken good care of, you'll meet up with him soon. Now you just have to come with me." She answered. Younger Ed just looked at her for a moment then back at the large house.

"How did you get here teacher?" he then asked.

"What?"

"I've noticed that there are an awful lot of people I know in this world that seem to have taken on a different personality. How do I know you're really my teacher and not just someone who looks like her?"

"Fair question Edward, I am probably not the same Izumi you know, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still trying to protect you."

"What?"

"As you said, people here have taken on a different personality then you're used too. The person you once knew as Col. Roy Mustang is now Fuhrer King Mustang, and he's not only arrogant but appalls alchemy making him a very dangerous man to be around in this time." She said.

"I…see…all right then I'll come with you." Younger Ed muttered, he still had a slightly skeptical look on his face but he wanted to see Al again and the only way he was going to do that was if he got out of this stupid mansion. Abandoning the door younger Ed followed Izumi back into the bushes, there they found older Ed sitting under a tree snoozing slightly. Izumi smacked him upside the head hissing,

"Get up, it's time to go."

"Wh... what? Oh, right." He rubbed his eyes slightly and looked over at the younger version of himself. The younger Ed was looking back at him with a rather odd look, one that said 'how are you really?' and 'how could you?' all at the same time. This made older Ed rather shifty.

"Um…hey, I'm sure you've got loads of questions right now but we better save those for when we get back to the camp." Older Ed said.

"Teacher, you didn't say anything about him." Younger Ed said in a slightly accusing tone.

"Not now Edward." Izumi scolded silently, the two Edwards looked at her questioningly. Izumi rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion and said,

"Both of you."

They both nodded then gave each other one last look before following Izumi out of the grounds then out of the city back to the camp.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Whahaha! A long chapter! I don't normally do really long chapters, normally chapters just come out at a certain length and that's that. But this one turned out to be a long chapter and I'm all…yey! Ok anywhozles, I hope ya all liked this one! I had some fun writing it (ok I have loads of fun writing these stories, believe it or not I used to think fanfictions and the people that wrote them where weird…shows how much I knew back then ha!) Ok this is turning into a confession moment so…BACK ON TOPIC! I'm not gonna say leave a review in this chapter because well…by the time this chapter goes up I'll probably already have the next chapter typed up and be putting it up the same time as this one so yeah…but still leave reviews! I love reviews! The nice ones anyway…the not so nice ones well…so long as it's constructive criticism then it's ok. Babbling! I am babbling! I'm done now…. 


	7. One on One

Guess what! I finally know what I want to happen and how to get there! I think it's gonna be cool! -Goes and makes a full outline/summery thing-. Dumdeedumdeedum! To fill in the time then here's another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: One on One**

Alphonse was escorted away from Miss. Brooke when they arrived at the 'Alchemist' camp. They had just escaped from their masters' house only a few hours ago. He was brought to an empty tent and told to wait there. He did so but was starting to feel a bit uneasy; he hadn't spotted his brother anywhere.

Al sat down on a nearby crate just as the older version of himself walked in. He seemed a little myphed at something but the look vanished when he spotted his younger self.

"We meet again, I'm glad you and Miss. Brooke arrived safely."

"Yes, and thank you."

"Brother," older Al started "My brother," he then corrected "Asked me to question you."

"Why?"

"It's just precaution, you don't have to worry."

"What about my brother? Where is he? I was told he was here." Younger Al asked.

"Heh, hey, I'm the one that's supposed to ask the questions." Older Al laughed "Don't worry, he's all right, your brother is with mine doing the same thing we are."

"Oh…"

The two younger Elrics continued talking asking questions, and getting to know each other better.

--

Edward was sitting on a crate in the corner of a tent, his arms were crossed and he had a very irritated look on his face. He was giving his older self, a rather venomous glare. The older one was also sitting on a crate only on the opposite side of the tent; he had an equally irritated look on his face. It was uncanny how similar the glares they were giving each other were. Finally the older Edward broke the silence by saying,

"So…you were told I started this war?"

"Yeah…so?"

"You've been in that city far too long," older Ed sighed shaking his head "What they might have told you isn't a lie, but sorely stretched out to make it look like they the innocent victims."

"Oh really? Then tell me, how exactly did this war start?"

"As you may know, it started two years ago just after I returned Al to his body. He was suffering from amnesia and I had blacked out…at least that's what everyone has told me anyway, I can't really remember what exactly happened. But I remember waking up in Risembool and being really angry at the Military for some reason, then that anger turned into realization. I realized that if I didn't stop the Military from using alchemists in their wars and killing innocent people using a science that was ment to better man kind, all this suffering would just keep going."

"So you gathered what few alchemists you could find that weren't tethered to the State and started riots." Younger Ed intervened.

"That! Is a stretch! True I gathered as many alchemists as I could but they were peaceful demonstrations. At least until that pompous windbag was made Fuhrer and sent in troops to settle, if anyone could call it that, things." Older Edward glared.

"R…really?" younger Ed was slightly at a loss for words, that had sounded more like something he would do.

"You of all people should know better, I would never cause such recklessness," he then stood up and straightened his long brown jacket, he placed his hands absent mindedly into his pockets "Was I really this ignorant at ten?" he sighed.

"Sixteen you idiot!" Younger Ed snapped jumping up.

"Sixteen?" Older Ed looked him up and down, he had a rather strained look on his face as if he was trying to hold something back but was failing horribly "But…you're…so…"

"What?" Younger Ed snapped again.

"As much as I hate to say this but…you're much too s…sm…small…to be sixteen." Older Ed looked like he'd just vinegar poured down his throat. Younger Ed though dashed forward and kicked him in the shin shouting,

"Who are you calling small, you bean sprout midget?"

Older Ed had dropped to one knee and was cursing at the pain in his shin, he then snapped his head up and shouted back,

"Bean sprout midget? You should talk mini microbe!"

The two older Elrics continued to throw size insults at each other. But the younger of the two had learned something new, he'd realized that this version of himself was not as bad as some let on…at least he's not really a crazed radical bent on over throwing the government, at least not really. But he was still fighting in a war that in a way he started and that did not sit well with him.

--

The younger versions of the Elric brothers finally could see each other, it was suppertime and everyone was gathering in a large mess tent. The older versions led them over to a large table and sat down, Izumi and Winry soon joined them. There were actually many people the younger Ed and Al knew from their side of the Gate, some of them were people they hadn't expected to be there.

There was a small group of people they recognized as the chimera gang, only they weren't chimeras. Also Rose, Russell Tringum, Fletcher Tringum were milling around, it was really strange. That's when Winry asked,

"So, how are you boys doing?"

"Peachy!" Younger Ed hissed, he was still in a rather sour mood from his little interview with himself.

"Pretty good," Younger Al smiled "Winry? Why are you here? Last time I checked, you didn't know any alchemy." He then asked. Winry drew back slightly and gave the older Ed a quick look; he returned it with a sneer and a shrug.

"I'm here because…well…" she seemed a bit flustered now and didn't finish her answer, younger Ed had caught on to the conversation and had an eye brow raised in mild interest. Younger Al though just smiled and said,

"It's ok Winry, I was just wondering, you don't have to answer if you don't want too."

"Hey Winry, what are you getting all flustered for? It's a fair question, why did you come?" Older Ed teased; he'd really wanted to know that one too. It was true she had said she was there to help with all the technical stuff and organizing things, but there seemed to be something else that he'd missed until that younger Al had asked the question. Winry shot him a very dangerous glare; older Ed nearly thanked god she didn't have a wrench.

"I came here to make sure you two don't kill yourselves." She hissed still glaring at older Ed. Younger Ed though leaned in and asked,

"How would you do that? I know you're good with tools and mechanics and stuff, but that's all I've ever known you to be good at."

"Hey! You don't know me…ok…you know me, just not me, me." Winry hissed at him, younger Ed scooted closer to Al to try and escape the look she was giving him.

Soon everybody was sitting down and the food was brought out, they were all allowed to get up and get in line. It was like getting supper in the military; the food didn't look like what they said it was supposed to be. All they had in way of beverages was coffee and wine, both of which the younger set of Elrics were interested in. When they all sat back down at their table, older Ed noticed the younger ones hadn't taken anything to drink and he pointed this out,

"What's this? You didn't get anything to drink? Why's that?"

"We're too young, either way, to drink wine and coffee is nasty." Younger Ed grumbled, Al nodded.

"I see," Older Ed said, he then waved his hand up in the air and a man came running over saying.

"Yes sir?"

"Get these two something suitable to drink?"

"Right away sir!" the man ran off. Older Ed turned and smiled at the younger set and held up the mug of coffee he had said,

"I guess this is an acquired taste." He smirked and took a sip. Younger Ed stuck out his tongue in both a mocking and disgusted manner. A few minutes passed and the man from before came back with two pitchers.

"Here you are sir." He said setting them down on the table then leaving. Younger Ed went for the one closest to him and poured the contents into his mug, he hadn't realized what it was until he took a drink.

"What the hell?" he shouted loudly "It's milk!"

Younger Al just sighed picking up the other pitcher, which contained water, and poured it into his own cup.

"Oh brother, it's not that bad." He said.

"Children your age shouldn't be using such language either." Older Ed teased, younger Ed answered this by forcefully shoving the cup of milk at his older counter part thus resulting in the contents splashing out and getting all over him.

"Why you little!" Older Ed snapped jumping up suddenly, spilling his coffee in the process and getting that all over both himself and the table.

"Again with the small insults!" Younger Ed snapped.

"Arg! You're such a brat!" Older Ed hissed.

"Yeah well you're old and short!" Younger Ed retorted. Both Al's and Winry watched as the two Edward's bickered. It was rather amusing seeing Ed fight with himself, though they knew if they let it go on for a long time it would turn into an all out fist fight and they didn't want that.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ok, I think this chapter may have been a tad short (heh…the short comments again!), but this chapter was sorta a filler chapter…I guess…well the next one I hope to get more into the war and the fighting. Also, the rescue's…heh…not very elaborate I know, heh…well, hope ya liked it! Leave reviews! –Hugs reviews and readers- 


	8. Attack!

Glad everyone liked the last chapter! Yes, it was short but this one shouldn't be! So yeah…hmmm…well ok here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Attack!**

"I see now…what all of this was…it is inevitable…" 

--

Younger Ed sat up and looked around, he was lying on a cot in a tent. His younger brother was also lying in a cot next to his, sleeping. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Ed muttered,

"We've gotta get out of here." He lipped off the cot and silently put his shoes on, peeking out side the tent to make sure there weren't any guards around Ed made his way towards the path that had brought him and Al here.

Walking down the path, Edward studied his surroundings. There had to be away to return to their world, and he aimed to find it. It was about three in the morning when he decided to head back to the camp. He was about half way back when a sudden scream shattered the silence; Ed froze and listened intently, silence.

"What the hell was that?" he looked around at the dark forest and spotted a flickering light coming from the direction of the camp, "What the…there weren't any…" his eyes widened "Oh no…"

Edward ran all the way back to the camp, when he got there, it was burning. Soldiers were swarming everywhere shooting at everyone.

"Al! Al! Where are you?" Ed franticly looked around, he ran over to the tent he and Al had been sleeping in and rushed in, "Al?" it was empty. Dashing back out he nearly ran straight into someone, it was one of the attacking soldiers.

"Looky here, it's a rat!" he snapped holding up his gun. Clapping his hands together and touching the ground, Ed managed to make the ground beneath the soldiers' feet crumble a bit. The soldier lost his footing and fell; he recovered quickly and readied his gun again. Ed was too busy looking at his hands with a terrified expression, his alchemy, why wasn't it working right? It took way to much energy then normal and it wasn't even that accurate either. He shut his eyes just as the solder was about to fire, but nothing happened. Looking up he saw his older self had snuck up on the solder and transmuted a large hand that now held that solder in a very tight grip.

"Where the hell have you been!" his older self snapped, he didn't look very happy, "Come on! We have to get out of here." He said grabbing younger Ed by the arm and pulling him towards a smaller path that lead away from the camp.

More solder's though flooded into the camp and blocked their path, older Ed skidded to a stop and picked up his younger self. He'd be able to run faster this way; turning around he ran in the opposite direction.

"Where did they come from?" younger Ed asked.

"I don't know, they just attacked us with out warning…" older Edward answered, he seemed very upset now.

"Where's Alphonse?"

"He's with Al and Winry…as far as if they're ok…I'm not sure."

"What! Why?"

"Because!" older Ed stopped behind a tent, that wasn't burning, "I had to come back here to find you!"

One of the attacking solders threw an explosive into the tent they were hiding behind, older Ed heard the clank of the metal and ran. When tent exploded, the force of the blast was much larger then it should have been, that particular tent conveniently held gas for running the small stoves in the mess tent. Older Ed was knocked off his feet and landed right on top of his younger self.

"Arg…damn…" he staggered to his feet again and found that his younger self had been knocked out, "…oops…"

Ed managed to get to the shelter of the woods; he turned around and looked back at the, now completely ablaze, camp. He was about to turn and make his way deeper into the forest when he was stopped yet again.

"You know, I'm never going to get over the fact you married that jerk…" Ed said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"So, you did steal him, I knew there was something about that child." Riza said, she was pointing her hand gun at him, "Edward, just come with me and nobody will get hurt. All this senseless fighting can finally end."

"Well of course he's something, he's me…and no, I'm not going to go with you. Lieutenant." Ed replied, he wasn't sure if it was such a bright idea to end his sentence the way he had considering if Riza was pointing a gun at you, she undoubably wasn't going to miss.

"I don't want to have to shoot you Edward, either of you." She then said.

"Then don't…" Edward started to walk past her, she spun around and was now pointing her gun at his back, "You…wouldn't shoot someone in the back would you?" he said walking away.

--

"Al? Has Ed come back?" Winry asked. Alphonse, who was still trying to calm his younger self down, looked up at her and shook his head.

"I haven't seen brother yet no, I hope he found his younger self though." Al sighed, he turned back to his younger self and said, "You don't have to worry, brother will find him and bring him back safe and sound."

"Why did they attack us? They were killing everyone…" younger Al stammered.

"It's because we're 'Alchemists', and I'm sure the little fact we took you and your brother played a small role. Your brother was a slave to the Fuhrer and to take something from him is like treason. Heh, not that it matters though…" Older Al said.

Just as older Al was standing two loud gunshots could be heard, it seemed to hang in the air for an unnearvingly long time. The two younger Elrics and Winry all turned in the direction of the shot.

"W…what was that?" Younger Al asked.

"I'm not sure…sounded like a gun shot…" Older Al said nervously, Winry didn't say anything. She just stood up and started walking in the direction of the shot; older Al jumped to his feet, "Wait here." He said to his younger self, who nodded. The two started for the woods, older Al gestured to one of the men nearby to follow them.

"Winry, wait for us!" Al said trying to keep up with her, "We have to be careful, there might be more solders lurking around and if the catch us…"

"They won't catch us…" she said firmly. It was one of those tones that said 'Don't talk to me or I'll take your head off' and Al knew all too well that she ment it literally, so he and the other guy followed her in silence. They were just about back to their camp when they spotted something in the bushes. They all ran over and pushed away the shrubs.

Younger Ed was leaning against a tree still unconscious and the older Ed was lying face down with two bullet wounds in his back.

"Brother!"

"Edward!"

Younger Ed snapped awake at the sound of his name, he looked around confusedly at everyone and asked,

"What…happened?" he looked over at his older self and bristled, a wave of cold went down his spine and it felt like some unknown force was constricting his heart and lungs "Hmn…is he…ok?"

Winry and Alphonse turned the older Elric over onto his back; he was pale and cold. Al checked for a pulse, he then shook his brother slightly saying,

"Ed? Can you hear me? Wake up!" nothing, so Al shook harder "Come on wake up…you've got a pulse now quite being lazy." Still nothing, Al was biting his lower lip and seemed to be lost in a state of disbelief. The man who had come with them said,

"It is possible that due to blood loss, he's gone into shock, we should get him back to the safe point so the doctors can have a look at him."

Al sniffed slightly and stood up, he went over to the younger Edward and knelt down, he had a very serious look on his face.

"Did you see who did this?" he asked.

"No…I…I didn't," younger Ed had his eyes on the ground "This is my fault…"

"You didn't know this was going to happen…it's ok." Al said standing up, he held out a hand to help younger Ed up, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, not really…I couldn't do…anything…" it must have been the emotions of the younger body that were kicking in because younger Ed started crying. Winry came over and picked him up like a mother would if her child was crying. Al sighed and transmuted some of the plant life into a stretcher and put his brother on it, him and the other guy picked it up and started back to the safe point, Winry following with the younger Edward.

--

The older Edward was taken to a make shift med. tent and was being looked over, younger Al came running up to his brother with a smile saying,

"Brother! You're ok!"

Edward, who was holding Winrys' hand, stopped then sidestepped behind Winry. Alphonse stopped too when he reached them and tried to get a good look at his brother.

"Ed? What is it?" he asked.

"…"

"Brother?" Al reached out and tried to take his brothers hand. Ed pulled away, Winry just sighed and said,

"It's ok Alphonse, he's just a bit…shaken…he'll be ok."

"What happened?" Al asked.

"Our…Edward, was shot in the back…twice." She said, when she said it though it seemed like she was going to start crying at any moment.

"What! By who?"

"We don't know…"

"Brother? Did you…" Al was cut off when Ed suddenly let go of Winrys' hand and snapped,

"I didn't see anything! I didn't do anything! I can't even do alchemy right anymore! Leave me alone!"

The way Edward had said this was like a child who didn't want to do what he was told and wasn't getting his way. It was rather strange because normally he wouldn't have burst out like that, at least not at Al.

Winry had a fake smile on her face as she turned and started to leave, she seemed ready to burst any moment and she didn't want to do it in front of them. Ed turned and started after her, she stopped and rounded on him saying,

"I need to be alone right now ok…I'll play with you later." She started walking again. Edward stood there for a moment then started to follow her again leaving Alphonse standing alone feeling rather left out.

"Brother? What's wrong with you? What happened?" he muttered.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ooooh! Older Ed is wounded physically, younger Ed is wounded mentally…what will happen next? Oh, me and my evil cliffys of doom! (Sorta, kinda, if you think so). Review! 


	9. Of Love and War

Dun, Dun, Dun! I'd left it off (as most of you already know) with older Ed getting shot and younger Ed have a minor mental breakdown…well…yeah…um…I don't own FullMetal…um…ok that's all…

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Of Love and War**

Winry sat silently in the newly set up pre-op tent; she'd spent most of the past three days there keeping an eye on Edward. The doctor, a man by the name of Tim Marcoh, had managed to stop the bleeding but when he'd been shot the bullets just grazed his heart and lungs. This ment that all they could do now was hope and prey that Ed could managed to heal himself. Dr. Marcoh had bandaged him up the best he could, due to the fact that the majority of their medical supplies had been in the camp and was most likely either gone or burnt to ashes.

Younger Edward walked into the tent; he looked as solemn as ever. He hadn't spoke too much sense the incident and always seemed to be in an irritable mood. To add to all of that, he seemed to have become very clingy to Winry. Both Al's found this very strange behavior, even for Ed. He walked over to Winry and sat down on the ground next to her and rested his head on the side of her leg. She looked down at him for a second slightly surprised, then said,

"Oh, it's just you. I'm sorry, you startled me. How are you feeling?"

"…I've…been better…" he muttered in a slight monotone. Winry sighed; she had a slight smile on her face. She too had found it odd the way the younger Ed was acting; it was almost as if with the older Ed being in the condition he was in it made the younger one out of whack. Or something like that, she shrugged and picked the younger Ed up and set him down on her lap like a little child.

"Really? What's the matter?" she asked kindly.

"…"

"Is it about this Edward?" she asked.

"Sort of…and me too." Ed replied.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Remember, I've always been there to listen, you can tell me whatever is on your mind."

"I don't know why but…I'm having trouble using alchemy. It's taking too much energy and it's not accurate." Ed glanced over at his older self, his expression not changing, "Then…he…I…got shot, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"It's ok, nobody blames you for what happened. It's to be expected in this time, no matter how awful it is. As for the alchemy, maybe you're just having an off day, I'm sure it will come back to you." Winry said.

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Why does my chest hurt?"

Winry leaned back slightly to look down at the younger Edward with a shocked look on her face,

"What? Your chest hurts?"

"Yeah…for the last three days…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone!"

"…" Edward just dug the palm of his hand into his chest and frowned. Winry picked him and set him down again so she could stand, younger Ed looked up at her curiously.

"We should go find Dr. Marcoh." She said. Edward just looked at the ground and made a face, it was the face that said he didn't like the thought of going to see Dr. Marcoh. Mostly because of what he had let happen to the doctor back in his world, the other reason was just because he didn't like to go to the doctors. Winry took his hand and led him out of the tent to go find the doctor.

When they found the doctor, he was sitting in one of the small rec. tents that had been salvaged and was talking with another man. Winry walked up to him and said,

"Excuse me Dr. Marcoh, Edward…the younger one…seems to be having chest pains. We came to see what you could do."

Marcoh looked up from his conversation and smiled lightly replying,

"All right, just a moment," he turned to the man he was talking to and said, "It was nice to talk with you, I hope to discuss more about this theory of yours Mr. Tucker."

Younger Ed snapped his head up and looked over at the man Dr. Marcoh was talking to. The man had very short light brown hair, with a slightly receding hairline, and round glasses. Winry looked down at Edward and noticed the very strained look on his face, as if he was trying to keep himself calm but was failing miserably.

"Ed? Are you ok? Is it your chest?" she asked.

"You…damn you…"

"What was that?" Winry asked slightly surprised.

"What are you doing here!" Ed shouted at Mr. Tucker. Tucker just looked at him questioningly then said,

"I'm here to help stop the fighting between us alchemists and those who can't use alchemy, why else would I be here?"

"After what you did…how could I…he…" Ed was to beside himself, he wasn't quite able to finish what he was trying to say.

"What I did? I'm not sure what you are talking about." Tucker said.

"This is Shou Tucker, he's one of the State Alchemists that abandoned the military. He's the Sewing Life Alchemist." Winry explained.

"Yeah I know! And Marcoh is the Crystal Alchemist…" Ed grumbled. All three of them looked at Ed now confused.

"I'm sorry but I've never been a State Alchemist." Marcoh said.

"Yes you have! You're the one who created that near complete Philosophers Stone. It was used to end the war in Ishbal, I know! I saw it!" Ed pressed. Marcoh though seemed rather irked at this last retort and said,

"That was a long time ago…"

"Whatever…" Ed turned his attention back to Tucker, "How can you even show your face here! After what you did to Nina!"

"N…Nina? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to Nina." Tucker said, though when he said it he did seem rather pale, "Honey, come over here, I want you to meet somebody."

A little girl came skipping over; she was about ten years old. Edward staggered back slightly and looked like he'd just seen a ghost. The little girl smiled and said,

"Hi!"

"Nina, this is Edward." Tucker said, Ed shook his head in disbelief and grabbed Winrys' hand saying,

"I feel…better now…can we go…"

Winry just looked down at Ed; she then turned to the doctor and Tucker and sighed,

"I'm sorry to have bothered you doctor."

"That's alright Winry," he smiled, "I'll be stopping by the pre-op tent to check on…our…Edward this evening, just so you know."

"Thank you." She nodded and walked away. When they were out of ear shot of the two men Winry rounded on Ed and snapped,

"What was that all about!"

"…" Ed looked both spooked and irritated.

"Listen, whatever happened between you and Tucker in your world stayed in your world ok? Come on…"

"Winry…I'm sorry…" Ed muttered. She just smiled and said,

"You know…it really is kind of hard to tell if you're really sixteen and not just a sweet ten year old."

"That so…well…I don't know what it is but…I'm not feeling very sixteen either." Ed muttered, he grabbed her hand again.

"Really? I couldn't tell…" Winry joked, she notice the look on his face then asked, "Why aren't you with your brother?"

"I…don't know," Ed held her hand tighter almost like a scared child, "Every time I see him…I get all cold inside and the pain in my chest gets worse."

"Well, you can't cling to me all the time." Winry pointed out.

"Why not?" Ed asked. Winry laughed slightly at how childish that question was, she looked down at him and replied,

"Because silly…I need that arm."

"Oh…" Ed let go.

Several hours later everyone was gathering together for dinner, which wasn't much under the circumstances, and was talking. Both Als', younger Ed, and Winry were all sitting together. The older Al had been showing his younger self how to properly transmute with out a circle, due to the fact that both Als' had seen the Gate and could do so. They had also stopped by the pre-op tent to check on the older Edward.

Dinner soon was ready and everybody was standing up and walking over to get their food. Younger Ed had noticed when it was their turn, that Winry was taking a little more then normal. He looked up at her and asked,

"Why are you taking so much?"

"It's dinner, everyone needs to eat something. I'm bringing this extra stuff to Ed." She smiled.

"But I thought…" younger Ed stammered.

"You didn't know? Yesterday he woke up, but he's still in pretty bad condition and spends most of his time sleeping." Winry pointed out. When they were done Winry had left to bring the older Ed some food while the younger one stayed behind and with the two Als'; he seemed a little irked.

"What's the matter brother?" younger Al asked.

"It's Winry…" he muttered.

"Oh, heh yeah…" older Al smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah what?" younger Ed asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Honestly, even at your age you never could catch on to something like this." Older Al laughed, younger Al caught on then looked over at his brother and laughed,

"Oh wow…ha!"

"What?" Ed asked, "What is it?"

--

"So…how's the kid doing?" Ed asked, stirring his fork around the rather lumpy mashed potatoes, he could tell they used milk in it.

"The younger you? Well apart from being either moody or solemn most of the time, he seems fine." Winry answered, she'd already finished her dinner and had set the trey down on the ground, "Though he did mention that his chest was hurting earlier."

"Really? That's odd…" Edward said giving up on the potatoes, "Cause mine was bothering me too."

"That's because you're hurt," Winry scolded slightly, "Dr. Marcoh had checked him over before and said apart from being a little bruised he was just fine."

"Hmm…aw well…" Ed shrugged, "How's Al doing? I think every time he's come to see me I've been sleeping."

"Yeah, you were…he's fine too."

Edward tilted his head slightly and asked,

"What's the matter? You seem upset about something."

Winry got up and sat down on the edge of Eds' cot and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, Ed pulled back quickly though,

"Ow…ow…heh…sorry." He muttered sheepishly. Winry just smiled and hugged him again, this time being a little gentler, she then said,

"Don't…do this again."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Getting hurt…I don't like seeing you this way." She replied. Winry was about to let go when suddenly Ed wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Ok…I won't do that anymore."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

-Snaps out of daze and rereads what was just typed- AAAHHH! That did not just write itself! –Keels over and smacks head of floor from shock-

-Ten minutes later after several of the same incidents happening again-

Ow…anywhozles, yeah…ehem…well yeah, mhhm that's a nice closer for this chapter…-please with myself- Review! (Oh come on…like it wasn't goin' ta happen wink) Neyahahaha!


	10. Silver Lining in the Darkness

Mwahaha! Due to the fact that, gasp! Brace yourself, this story is actually getting close to the end. (Gasp! Oh no! The horror!) Hmmm…I guess that means in order to get everything out I'd have two options (that I'm aware of), one would be to make more chapters but they'd be slightly shorter OR I could make fewer chapters but they'd be slightly longer…hmm…oh well anywhozles. I originally wasn't sure how many chapters I was going to make it…then I could only come up with five more chapter title things (starting with chapter nine) so that adds up to be thirteen chapters…yeah…arrg, I'm rambling! Thank you for all the reviews! –Hugs- Hugs for everyone! –Ran out of snacks T.T- OH! One last thing (which I'd forgotten to mention at the beginning), I'll probably get to the other stories as soon as this one is done! I'm on a roll! And man…I'm scary when I'm on a roll…

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Silver Lining in the Darkness**

Edward was lying on his stomach with his left arm dangling lazily over the side of his cot. He found lying this way put less of a strain on the bullet wounds in his back. Shifting slightly, he turned his head and rested his chin on his right arm facing the tent wall. Many visitors had stopped by to see how he was doing; Ed acknowledged them but seemed rather distracted. Soon Alphonse came in and sat down on a small crate, he looked at his brother for a moment then asked,

"Something's been bothering you brother, are you ok?"

"Just a lot on my mind that's all Al." He muttered.

"Care to share?"

"…" Ed thought for a moment then turned to face Al, "Have you felt any kind of connection with your younger self?" he asked.

"What kind of connection?"

"Like, you feel what he feels."

Al thought about it then said,

"Now that I think about it, yeah, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know yet," Ed then frowned slightly and added, "Let's talk about this later, I'm tired…"

"All right." Alphonse stood up, said good bye to his brother and left. Edward sighed and tried to go to sleep, this was much harder then he thought it would have been considering how exhausted he'd been feeling lately.

--

The younger Edward was sitting just outside the tent his older self had been moved too. He looked very down and didn't seem to be focusing, his younger brother walked up and sat down next to him.

"Brother? You ok?" Al asked.

"Have you been feeling tired lately Al?" Ed asked.

"No, not really."

"Have you noticed anything funny whenever you're around your older self?" Ed then asked. Alphonse looked up and around thoughtfully then said,

"Well, there was this one time. It was really strange, the older me was carrying some dinner treys and some of them fell, landing on his foot."

"And?"

"He said 'Ow!' and…so did I. The strange thing though about it was that even though I didn't feel anything, it was almost like my brain was telling me to say 'Ow!'." Al continued. Ed nodded and said,

"I've been feeling the same thing…"

The brothers sat there for a while, Winry soon joined them. She was coming to check on the older Ed, again, she looked down at the two and smiled,

"Hey, what are you two up too?"

"I could say the same to you…" younger Ed muttered.

"What?" Winry raised an eyebrow and looked at him puzzled. Al looked over at his brother with an expression just as puzzled.

"We're friends right? Well…I've got a right to know what you want." Ed finally said. Winry just laughed slightly and said,

"I was just coming to check on him, that's all. What has gotten into you lately?"

"Hmph…for the third time…" younger Ed grumbled standing up, "I'm going to see what's for dinner." He then sulked off. Al jumped up and shouted,

"Wait for me brother!" he then nodded to Winry saying, "Heh, sorry about that Winry "

"That's…alright." She smiled; she recognized that look on Eds' face. She couldn't help but find it amusing as she walked into the tent.

--

Younger Ed walked up to the man he recognized to be the guy who served dinner and asked,

"Hey, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, it's you! Heh, well I was planing on cookin' up something nice. Stew maybe…I was thinking of usin' up the rest of the milk before it went bad." The man said.

"Egh…" Ed grimaced, "You don't have to tell me what's in it…"

"Ha! Still don't like milk huh!" the man laughed slapping Ed on the back. Edward suddenly cringed and doubled over crying, Al had just caught up and saw his brother on the ground. The other guy was kneeling next to him trying to see what was wrong.

"Aagh!" tears were starting to stream down his face as the shock of being slapped on the back and the sudden wave of pain shooting through his whole upper body. Ed suddenly brought his hands up to his mouth, coughing roughly.

"Brother?" Al rushed over. The pain wasn't too bad for his mind, he could mentally take it, but it was his young body that couldn't. Ed passed out; his hand had spots of blood on it.

--

Winry had been talking with Edward when he suddenly grabbed his chest and grimaced in pain.

"Aagh! Geez…what's this!" he coughed. Winry nearly jumped out of her skin from his sudden movement, but when she recovered she asked shocked,

"Oh my god! What happened!"

"Ngh…ow…I don't know, those wounds just started acting up." His throat became dry as he started coughing roughly. Winry grabbed his right hand, because he was using his left to cover his mouth, and said,

"I'll go get Dr. Marcoh." Ed just nodded, but his eyes were out of focus and he looked ready to pass out. Winry jumped up and ran out of the tent, sure enough, the minute she left he slumped back with his head down, he had a considerable more blood on his hand.

Dr. Marcoh soon arrived; he was carrying the younger Edward with him and was followed close behind by Winry and both Als. He set younger Edward down on a cot next to his older counter part and went to work. When the doctor was finished checking them over he stood up and turned,

"They suffered from the same exact symptoms…I've never seen anything like this before, I'm not really sure what else I can do." He then left, there were other things that needed his attention…even though he'd much rather stay there and try and help the two Edwards.

The two Als were looking at each other, they sort of came to a silent agreement. They both turned and looked at Winry, the older Alphonse speaking first,

"Winry, we think you should know something." She looked up at the two quizzically, younger Al continued.

"We believe that we all have a sort of mental connection, our brothers and us."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you see, whatever I feel, so does my younger self. The same with brother," older Al explained, "In his case, when the cook slapped his younger self on the back he felt it and it irritated his wounds. Thus resulting the both of them feeling the painful affects."

"I see…"

"We should probably just let them rest." Younger Al said, Winry got up and nodded. They all left the tent leaving the two Edwards alone.

The two regained consciousness at the same time, younger Edward sat up while his older self stayed lying down. Both still feeling kind of shaky and a bit fuzzy brained they didn't say anything for a while. Finally older Ed said something,

"Well…that was interesting…"

"Hmph…" younger Ed crossed his arms and flopped back down on his cot facing away from his older self.

"What? Listen, if your mad about what I said back at the camp…when I came looking for you…I'm sorry. Everything had happened really fast and I was really frustrated, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Winry's my friend too you know…"

"Say what?" this comment made the older Edward sit up quickly and making the both of them wince.

"I said, she's my friend too."

"Heh…heheheh…what are you talking," the older Ed paused for a second then sighed, "Are you sure you're sixteen?"

"What do you keep questioning me on that? Yes!"

"Funny, lately you sure haven't been acting it." Older Ed sighed, he then said, "At your age, I'm sure the thought has crossed your mind a time or two."

"And what thought is that!" the younger Ed hissed, he knew what thought his older counter part was talking about but he didn't what to acknowledge it.

"You know the one I'm sure. The one about being with Winry, was it possible? That thought…" older Ed said.

"Oh…"

"You think I'm trying to rob you of that chance…don't you?"

"I…um…well…" younger Ed had a rather sheepishly irritated look on his face now. His older counter part just laughed and said,

"You're jealous of yourself you know…that doesn't make a lot of sense if you ask me. Don't worry about it…"

"What? I am not!"

"Yes you are…I can tell…"

"How!"

"You feel what I feel, I feel what you feel…and I can tell you're jealous. There's no need to be you know that." Older Ed shrugged. Younger Ed thought about it a moment then frowned, he didn't really like his own logic used against him.

"So…you…um…"

"Heh…no…" Older Ed said flatly.

"…" Younger Ed gave him a look.

"Hey, I shouldn't have to explain everything to you! One, you know exactly what I mean and two…you're too young." Older Ed replied, he now had the sheepishly irritated look on his face.

"She likes me best…"

"Hey! Act your age!"

"What are you talking about? I am acting my age…I'm 'ten' aren't I? I should play the part." Younger Ed glared playfully.

"Grow up."

"You'd know!"

When Winry and both Als came back to see how the two Eds were doing, they found the two sleeping. Younger Al walked over to his brother and looked at him,

"You know…he seems peaceful now, he doesn't look so bothered."

"The same is with my brother." The older Al said. The dinner bell rang and Winry told the two younger Elrics to go get something to eat,

"I'll keep an eye on these two, incase they wake up." She added. The two nodded then left. Winry sat down between the two older Elrics and took both their hands,

"You two are always getting yourselves into trouble…what am I going to do with you two?"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ok I was just getting silly at the end there –sigh-, I seriously ran headfirst into a wall and knocked myself out. The next chapter will actually progress the plot…if this one didn't that is! I never really can tell, I just type what pops into my head…it's insanely touched up so that it makes sense…sorta…anywhozles, yeah…tell me what cha think…I'm sorry if it's just random or confusing or anything else…-sigh-…man I'm sleepy and it's only 10:50 pm non. (This is when I finished typing that is so that means it's 10:50 pm on May 11, 2006). –Yawn!- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	11. ‘Alchemists’ and ‘Normals’

(Sigh) Yes, slacking, that's what I've been doing! I'm sorry! I am honestly working on updates for most, if not all my stories! They're all more or less written up, I just need to type them and I've been lazy…but enough of that! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: 'Alchemists' and 'Normals'**

Older Edward was more or less recovered, though he still had a way to go before he was completely. He was meandering about the new camp; he didn't bother to put on a shirt considering every time he moved his arms his back would twinge. He walked around the camp five or six times to work the stiffness out of his legs. Finally pausing for a moment just at the edge of the camp, Edward stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. He gazed down the dusty path leading off towards the old camp and sighed. Deciding he could use a walk, he started down the path.

--

"Sir, the order has been sent out to all the troops." A man in a military uniform said. Fuhrer Mustang was sitting in his office chair gazing out the window, he turned in his chair and said,

"Good work, I want both Edwards found and captured. When they are brought here I will personally question them." He then gazed over at the soldier and waved his hand, "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir!" the man saluted and turned on his heels leaving. When he was gone, Mustang turned his chair around and gazed out the window again. He wanted to know where this 'younger' Ed had come from as much as he wanted to end this war. The only way he knew of ending a war is to take out the leader which discourages the enemy troops thus making them easier to defeat. Mustang watched people bustling about the parade grounds; he ran his hand over his chin thoughtfully.

"This is war, no matter what our past was, we are now enemies…" he muttered, when he said that though it made him rather irritated. Mustang didn't like the fact that the person he had tried so hard to protect ended up being his enemy. A difference in opinion and war can do that to people and it was frustrating.

--

Edward found himself a nice oak tree to lean against, even though he was physically fit and healthy he lost his breath a lot lately. He figured it was due to his wounds but didn't think much of it. Ed sat down and leaned his bare back against the rough tree trunk, he let his head flop back as he was steadying his breathing. He liked being out here, it was calming, most of the people back at the camp felt he was to relaxed and had questionable reliability. If it weren't for Izumi they probably would have left already. Edward sighed and shut his eyes, a faint breeze passing over him as he was slowly drifting off into a nap.

Back at the new camp, Winry was looking around for Ed. She went into his tent for the hundredth time hoping to find him there. She in a way did find him there only it was the younger one. He turned and looked up at her, he smiled half heartedly and asked,

"Are you looking for something Winry?"

"Have you seen the older you?" she replied. Younger Ed just shook his head and answered dully,

"He was around here about an hour ago, he said he was going out to walk around the camp. I have a feeling he went off somewhere, I'm not sure where exactly that is though."

"That's ok, I think I know where he went." She sighed.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"That's ok, I just needed to give him this." Winry smiled holding up a sheet of paper. Younger Ed glanced at the paper, it was a military order form, his eyes widened slightly, it stated the following;

Upon the orders of Fuhrer King Mustang, the immediate capture of the 'Alchemist' Edward Elric is assigned to all active troops. There will be two of him, one older, the other younger; both are to be escorted to Central Headquarters where they will be questioned. Exercise great caution.

. Winry noticed his look and sighed.

"Yes, you're on here too, that's why I need to get this too him as soon as possible."

"Then, why shouldn't I come with you?" he then asked.

"Because, it's best to keep the two of you separated," she answered looking kind of serious now, "it wouldn't be such a good idea to keep the two of you together, that would make to easy a target."

"That's true…" he muttered, his glance had turned to the tent wall in front of him. Winry patted him on the back and said reassuringly,

"It's strictly business, you don't have to worry about that."

"Heh, sure…" he muttered.

"Are you still…"

"No…" 

"Well, all right then." Winry turned and left. Younger Edward just sighed and leaned back on his hands and glanced over at the tent entrance.

"Something…doesn't feel right," he got up and exited the tent, "I better go make sure nothing happens."

--

Alphonse was talking with his younger self when he noticed the younger Edward walk by, he had that look that said he was worried about something. Al got up and asked,

"Where are you going Ed?" Younger Al was looking at his brother curiously. Ed stopped and glanced over at them, he then gave a quick smile and replied,

"Just going for a walk, this place gets real boring after a while." Ed then ran off down the path. He was soon trotting down the path searching for his older self and Winry. He had a tense feeling in his stomach, the kind someone gets when they were uneasy or being watched. Ed paused; he could hear two people talking. He walked over to a small thicket of saplings and peered through them. The two people talking were none other then Winry and his older self, Ed sat down in the thicket and listened.

"Ed, what should be done about this?" Winry asked.

"It's like you suggested, my younger self and I should stay separated until his whole thing blows over or at least until it dies down a bit." Older Ed said resting his hands behind his head. He was still sitting on the ground with his back against a tree; Winry was sitting next to him as he was looking over the order papers.

"You make it sound so easy," Winry muttered, "What if they find the both of you anyway?"

"Ha! I doubt that egotistical idiot could figure out were we are hiding in a hundred years. He'd never think of looking here."

"Why's that? You know, he's not as dumb as you like to boast about Edward." Winry scolded. Ed just shrugged and huffed,

"Sure…"

"…" Winry sighed leaning her head back on the tree and looked up at the sky, "I want this all to be over."

Edward glanced over at her for a moment then took her hand and said,

"So do I," she looked at him, "But, as much as I hate to admit it, I did in away, start all of this. I have to put an end to it as well."

"What?"

"I guess in some perspective I did start all of this, if I hadn't been so angry at the military for using alchemy for its' own selfish reasons then none of this would have happened. Even if those demonstrations were peaceful they still instigated tension in the state."

"Don't be silly, there was no way you could have known this sort of thing would happen. All we can do now is look forward and not dwell on the past." Winry said.

"I don't know, what if…" Ed paused and looked over at the thicket younger Ed was hiding in, "Never mind."

"What is it?" Winry looked in the direction Ed was looking in and didn't see anything; "Did you see something?"

"No, it was nothing," Ed sighed, "We should probably return to the camp."

"Yeah." Winry got up; she was still holding his hand so she helped him up too. When Edward was standing, he brushed himself off with one hand.

"Say, Winry?" he said looking off in the opposite direction.

"What?"

"What do you think will happen to all of us when this is all over?" he asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happens I'm sure we'll all be happy." Winry replied. Edward just fidgeted his free hand about in his pocket; he was mulling over in his mind what to say next, he knew what he wanted to say it was just saying it that was the problem. Finally figuring he wasn't going to have the chance later, Edward tightened his grip on Winrys' hand and pulled her into a somewhat protective embrace saying,

"I want you to be happy Winry…"

Winry was slightly taken aback by this sudden show of emotion, but swiftly accepted it. She rested her forehead on his chest and just stood there silently, ever sense he hugged her that one time back in the recovery tent, she'd surprisingly missed this feeling. Winry was about to say something when a rustling in the bushes brought the two back down to earth. Edward was scanning the surrounding trees for any sign of life, there was nothing.

"What was that?" Winry asked.

"I don't know." Was all Edward said, the two reluctantly separated and continued to scan around for the source of the noise. Finally figuring it was just an animal Winry turned and looked at Ed saying,

"Well, whatever it was it's gone now," she then placed her hand on the side of his face and forced him to look her in the eye, "I'll be happy, under one condition," she kissed him briefly, then continued, "You have to be happy too."

"Well isn't that sweet." Came a voice from the bushes, Ed and Winry both turned around and found they were completely surrounded by military personnel. The person who had just spoken was kind of pale man with his black hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Edward demanded, he stepped in front of Winry to try and put as much space between her and this man.

"Heh, what's the matter? Don't remember me? Not that I care, the name is Zolof J. Kimbley. And we have orders to arrest you mister Elric."

"Kimbley?" Edward ran that name through his mental archive of faces and names when he finally realized, his eyes widened slightly as he said, "You're…the Crimson Alchemist!"

"The one and only," Kimbley smirked, he then held up his hands revealing transmutation circles on his palms, "Now if you don't want things to start going boom, I would suggest the two of you come with us."

"I thought that idiot Fuhrer of yours just wanted me, she has nothing to do with this." Edward said referring to Winry.

"Oh, so you'd prefer the alternative?" Kimbley placed his hands together then touched a nearby tree, it exploded sending splinters everywhere, "The both of you are coming with us, nice and quit like."

Younger Edward then came out from his hiding spot, he'd seen enough, clapping his hands together he then touched the ground sending a sort of shock wave through the ground. The earth beneath the soldier's feet shook and broke apart; they all lost their balance, including Edward and Winry. Kimbley spun around and looked around wildly for the one who did this, when he spotted the younger Edward he smirked.

"Well, today is my lucky day." He got to his feet and charged at younger Ed, he had his hands already clasped together and was just about to reach out and grab the younger Elric. Younger Edward dropped to the ground dodging the attack and clapped his hands again. This time though when he touched the ground, he was going to make a giant fist this time, all that he was able to muster was making the ground tremble again. Kimbley lost his footing again and fell forwards; this gave the younger Edward a chance to quickly look down at his hands with an irritated expression.

"Why doesn't my alchemy want to work?" he grumbled. That's when he heard the distinct click of a gun being pointed directly at him from close range, he turned slowly and looked up at the gun holder. It was another man, this time though he had a very pale complexion and looked like a snake.

"I am the officer in charge here," he said calmly, "Lt. Col. Frank Archer."

"…" Younger Ed glared at him then lashed out with a rather violent kick knocking the gun out of the mans hands, he then made a mad dash for the dense part of the surrounding forest.

"Don't bother!" Archer shouted as some of he solders were about to chase after the younger Edward, "We've got the bigger prize." He added looking over at the older Edward as he and Winry were being handcuffed.

"But didn't the Fuhrer say he wanted the both of them?" Kimbley asked.

"Yes, but as you can see, the little one got away," Archer said coolly, "Besides, we captured the leader of the 'Alchemists' I think that more then makes up."

"What about the girl?"

"What about her? She fraternizes with the enemy, that makes her an enemy as well, she comes with us." Archer said picking up his gun and holstering it. Kimbley just shrugged and said,

"Whatever, just wish I could have made a more of a bang."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance. Don't you find it interesting that these two and that other one where found all the way out here all alone? Their camp must be around here somewhere."

"Really? I thought we destroyed that already."

"There may have been survivors, they would have fled someplace else and set up a new camp." Archer said, "Take some men with you and scout the area, if you happen to come across the camp you have my permission to destroy it."

"What about the 'Alchemists'?"

"Kill them, save for the other Edward, he's to be kept alive and brought to Central." Archer said waving his hand to the troops ordering them to separate into two groups. Kimbley was smirking as he led his group into the forest; Archer turned to the rest of the troops and the two captives.

"Now, shall we move out?" he said smugly.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ok, due to the sudden appearance of every so often fluffy happy Ed and Winry moments that seem to pop up spontaneously in this story, it just goes to show what happens to a 'Back of he's mine!' Ed fangirl when she gets sucked into some really good stories where the two are so… how shall I put it… 'Lovey dovey'. I start to grow soft and come to like the pairing (not that I was against it to begin with). Ok! I'll admit! I'm growin' kinda soft with the whole shonen ai thing…don't ask me why…it's an odd sorta spur of he moment thing and bam! I'm like 'Well, it's not so bad.' But just so everyone knows, I'm probably not goin' ta right any shonen ai stories…well…not anytime soon that is (not THAT into it). I am subject to change! An open mind is not always a bad thing! And I'm straying from the topic again…sorry! Review! I have plenty of hugs to pass around! (It's a phase I think) (Ok, due to the fact that I actually typed the author note up before the story was done, I'm just going to add one last wittle thing… 'ACK!'…Ok I'm done). 


	12. For What Price?

(Sigh) Yup, that roll is startin' up again…hmmm…I went to see X3: The Last Stand on Saturday. All I can say about that is that it was ok…it could have been better but it was ok. Whaaaa! Why Scott? Why? T.T. Oh yes! I've decided that to broaden my writing skills (what skill I have that is), I'd write at least one story from each of the different genres and types, something like that. For example, I'll try my hand at writing a, dare I say it, yaoi fic, just once! But so long as I've tried, I'll be happy. Yes…I think Ill do something like that…ok I'm done…

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: For What Price?**

"Tell me…Edward, why is it you insist on continuing this pointless war?"

"I could ask the same of you 'Fuhrer'." Edward made a point to say 'Fuhrer' in his most mocking tone. Roy Mustang passed back and forth; he was getting rather annoyed.

"You're the one who started this FullMetal…" he began, Ed though cut him off and replied rather snidely.

"Oh, so we're on a formal basis now?"

Roy rounded on his heels and punched the elder Elric in the face; he looked as if his patience had been worn very thin as he snapped,

"Damn it Ed, what has gotten into you?"

"…" Ed didn't say anything; he was too busy recovering from the blow. Mustang had a feeling this interrogation would go this way, he waved his hand and three guards came forward. He ordered them to return Ed to his cell till further notice, they did so.

--

"What do you mean they were captured?" the older Alphonse demanded, younger Ed was huddling in a corner, he'd never seen Al look this flustered or angry. Not to mention Izumi was in the tent as well and that made things worse.

"What happened?" Izumi asked, she may have sounded calm when she asked this but Ed could see it in her eyes, it was best just to give in, he didn't want any unnecessary harm to come his way.

"It's like I said, two men, Archer and Kimbley, had surrounded them and took them away." Ed explained.

"Did you try and help them?" Al asked in an almost accusing manner. Ed turned and glared at him.

"Oh come on Al! Do you really need to ask that?" Ed snapped, "I did try to help but…lately my alchemy has been off."

"Off? How so?" Izumi asked.

"I don't know…it's unrefined, it takes more energy then usual, even in a simple transmutation." Ed crossed his arms in a very childish fashion. Alphonse though turned and left the tent leaving Ed and Izumi there alone.

"Don't mind him, he's been edgy lately." Izumi said waving a hand dismissively, she then sat down on a nearby crate and had a calculating look on her face, she then said, "Perhaps the reason why you are having difficulty using alchemy is because your mind isn't in tune with your body."

"What?"

"Your mind may have the experience and knowledge of alchemy as a sixteen year old, but keep in mind, you're in a ten year old body. This form isn't as experienced as you are and that may be the reason why your alchemy is off." Izumi explained. Ed sat down on the ground to think this over for a moment, that did make sense, even if it did sound a bit odd.

"So how do I fix it?" he finally asked.

"Well, the only way I see to remedy it would be to wait until your body catches up with your mind." Izumi smirked, "You need training."

Edward cringed at the thought then said he'd first try and figure out a different way, he got up to leave when suddenly he hit the ground on all fours. He was holding his ribs with one hand and he had his other hand placed firmly over one side of his head.

"Edward!" Izumi jumped up and rushed over to him, "What's the matter?"

"Ow…ow, can't breath…head is spinning…" Ed gasped before passing out. He doubted even if he was in the right body he would have been able to stay conscious, with his head spinning and feeling like something was crushing his lungs.

--

Lt. Colonel Archer had been given permission to do whatever necessary to interrogate the prisoners. He'd taken this gesture as a sign of trust considering he and Mustang have never really been on friendly terms with each other. He had exhausted most of the more 'humane' forms of interrogation, in terms of only using methods that don't cause lasting damage.

He was now walking down the hallway to the cell the older Edward and Winry were being kept in. There were two guards standing at the door, the came to attention and saluted, Archer returned the salutes with one of his own.

"I've come to speak with them if you don't mind." He said in a sort of board drawl. The guards nodded, unlocked the door and opened it; Archer took a step inside the semi-light room and looked around, he spotted Edward leaning against the far wall. Winry was sitting next to him, she was holding his hand, they were both sleeping. Ed had a small cut just above his right eye and an ugly bruise under his left, Winry had one or two small scrapes and bruises on her arms and face but she didn't look nearly as bad as Ed did. Archer walked over and with his boot, tapped them awake.

"It's that time again, are we going to put up another struggle or are you going to come quietly this time?"

Ed looked up dazedly for a moment until his gaze fell on Archer; he gave him a very venomous glare and said,

"Hell would freeze over before I'd submit to this crap…"

"Have it your way then." Archer smirked; he waved his hand to the guards. They came in, rifles in hand, Ed jumped up and tackled the first one. He turned to attack the second one only to find that the first guard he'd tackled had recovered quicker then he'd intended. The guard hit him in the back of the head causing him to black out, Winry went to go see if he was ok only to be held back by the other guard. Archer walked over to her and said,

"Don't think that just because you're a girl we won't treat you the same way…" he then ordered the guards to take Ed to the interrogation room.

--

The older Al was standing in his tent; he was rummaging through some trunks that had been salvaged from his old tent in the last camp. The younger Al walked in and sat down on a nearby crate and watched him for a moment before asking,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go help my brother." He said plainly, younger Al sighed and said,

"Well, if you know brother as well as I do, then you should know that he can probably get out of this on his own."

"I know that…I just want to be there when he does it, you of all people should know that I would never just leave him in that kind of situation without doing something to help. Besides, I've already got some alchemists who are willing to come with me." The older Al said, he found what he was looking for, it was a black jacket with gray buttons. He set it down on his cot and started rummaging again till he found some black pants and tank top.

"Yeah, that's true…" younger Al sighed. His older self sighed also, he then turned to face his younger self and smiled,

"I know you're worried, I can feel it just like brother, but you don't have to be. Remember, we know each others strengths and weaknesses, and I'm positive I'll be able to help."

"It's not so much a question of strength," younger Al said, "What I'm looking at is motive."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel it too, just like brother, you're angry." Younger Al was now looking at his older self with a very concerned expression.

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because of what happened…your brother getting shot twice in the back, then he and Winry are captured by the military and are undoubtedly being interrogated. I'd be angry too, but I don't think it's a good idea to let that lead you to do something stupid."

Older Alphonse sighed and looked around the tent, he then looked down at the clothes he was taking out, his mind was set but his younger self had a point. He then shook his head and started to take off the tank top, younger Al jumped up and gasped,

"What happened?"

"Hm?"

"Your back! Where did you get those scars?"

"Oh…well," Older Al paused for a moment then slipped on the black tank top he'd taken out, "I don't really remember."

Younger Al had an odd look on his face; it was sort of a look of mixed emotions. Scared, shocked, horrified, disturbed, what had happened to his older self that would leave such a nasty scar? How could he not remember?

When the older Al was done dressing he turned and started for the tent entrance but stopped, he turned to his younger self and said,

"If you want to come you can."

"No…I think I'll stay here with my brother." Younger Al replied, he looked rather shook up, "You know how he his."

"All right then, I'll be seeing you later then." Older Al left the tent, while the younger Al stayed behind. He walked over to the cot and sat down, he had a bad feeling about all of this and he knew his older self knew it too.

--

It had been about an hour before the officers returned Ed to his cell; Winry was sitting in a corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked up as the door was opened and he was shoved in, the door slamming quickly behind him. Winry got up hastily and hurried over to him, Ed was lying on his stomach with his hands over his face.

"Ed? Are you all right? It's getting worse isn't it?"

"Winry, maybe I should just tell them what they want…" Ed muttered through his hands. Winry shook her head and replied,

"Is it really that bad? That you'd turn in your own friends and family, all the things you tried to achieve is really worth losing to make this stop?"

"…"

"Come on, let me see so I can try and fix you up, it's kind of hard to see in the dark you know so you'll have to move your hands." Winry said trying to sound cheerful again. Ed pulled himself up so he was sitting on his knees; he only had one hand over his face now.

"Ed? What's the matter?"

"…"

"What is it?"

"My younger self is probably suffering too you know…"

"Yes, he probably is…" Winry said biting her lower lip, she then took a deep breath and said, "Come on then, let me see what the damage is. I want to make sure none of the cuts get infected."

Edward lowered his hand, he had no new cuts or bruises that Winry could see, she didn't quite get why he'd been covering his face before. She looked up at him and asked,

"Why did you have your hand over your face?"

"I…didn't want you to see."

"See what? I don't see anything new about it." Winry pointed. Edward looked down at his hands momentarily before holding them out for her to see, "Wh…what did they do?"

Edwards hands were shaking uncontrollably, they were an off white color and were clammy.

"I don't know what they did, that's the thing…someone I couldn't really see had come into the room. I didn't recognize the voice but he mentioned something about being a scientist."

"Hmmm." Winry wasn't sure what to say, or how to make this situation better.

"I wonder…what the others are up t…to" Ed slurred his speech slightly at the end. Winry replied simply.

"I'm sure they're doing their best to try and work things out."

"…"

"Ed? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…" he said plainly, Winry looked at him questioningly, he had a very blank look on his face and he seemed completely out of it.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good."

"I…I'm…sick…" Eds' face had turned the same off white pale color as his hands and his whole body was shaking. Winry placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, he was pretty warm and he was all clammy. Winry choked back a sob and let her hands drop to her sides; tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Edward gazed over at her blankly, then reached out wiped away the tears with his shaky hands saying,

"You're right, I'm just being stupid…I wouldn't dream of telling them anything." Winry sniffed, trying not to cry anymore, "You've always cried for Al and me…you don't have to anymore you know."

"Don't be silly Ed, the two of you won't cry for the sake of anything."

"…" Edward didn't say anything; he was too busy trying to make the room stop spinning in his head.

"Ed?"

"You're right…you're right…" he then passed out on the spot, the spinning finally got to him and everything just blacked out. Winry got up slowly and dragged him over to the far wall; she then sat down next to him.

"It's ok…" she muttered.

--

Younger Ed was lying in a cot looking up at the tent ceiling; he'd been restless for the last few days and couldn't get his mind of off what had happened. Something just wasn't sitting right with him, that last mental attack was pretty bad and it felt more and more like it was really happening to him. He rolled over and tried to take a nap, Ed couldn't seem to help himself, he was tired for some reason and every so often he'd have a dizzy spell. Alphonse, the younger one, walked in, he looked over at his brothers' back and said,

"You do know that the older me went in search of the older you right?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you worried?"

"…" Ed turned and sat up so he could look directly at his brother, "You've felt it too haven't you?"

"You mean the uneasiness? Yes, but I don't know what it is or what it means, it's almost like someone or something is trying to tell us that something is wrong but is unable to tell us what."

"That's one way of putting it," Ed sighed, "One of us should probably go with the older you."

"What?"

"I'll do it, I should probably go."

"But they left already! What made you decide this?"

"I guess it's part of the fact that he's me and they dragged Winry into this…besides, I can catch up with them, they haven't been gone for that long I doubt they got real far."

"Are you sure about this brother?"

"Yes…the more I think about it the more I start to see that uneasiness take a different path. By doing this it may change that bad feeling into a good one." Ed said.

"I think that body is starting to rub off on your personality and thinking brother, you're starting to think and act like a ten year old, but I guess you have a point." Al shrugged.

"Heh…" Ed paused, he had a slightly pained look on his face before he doubled over holding his head, "Ahg…my head…"

"Brother!" Al rushed over to Eds' side only to have him hold up his hand to stop him, Ed looked up and said,

"Who ever is doing this…is going to stop, I'll see to it myself." He stood up and made for the tent entrance.

"Wait, hold on brother!" Al ran after him, "Ed!"

Ed didn't really hear Al trying to stop him, his head really hurt and it was spinning, the only thing he could think of was to get at the person who was doing this, then it would all stop. He stormed down the pathway that lead straight to Central, right passed some scouting military men.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ack! I had postponed working on updates to play the game Monopoly! I love that game! It was sort of a sudden interest; I was playing it on the computer when suddenly I was like…hey! I like this game! I never used to like it, thought it was confusing and stupid, now I like it! –Hums 'Monopoly' theme song- But anyway, I've got this chapter at least done. Not a ground breaking achievement considering I wanted to get updates for all my stories (one chapter per story) and to add insult to injury, it was 90 degrees out today…not the nice 90 more like the icky, sticky, humid 90 –bleach-. Oh well…please review! 


	13. The Inevitable Truth

Huh…well, I guess this is it, I know it's not the longest story but this is the last chapter. I'll admit (I do that a lot) it was mostly because I couldn't think of anymore chapter titles…and the fact this is as far as my brain will take me with the plot. It does; hopefully, wrap up nicely even though I realized a while ago I sort of just dropped Miss. Brookes' character. But she makes a final sorta appearance, if anyone hasn't already figured it out…(SORRY! THIS AUTHOR NOTE IS SPOILER FREE! Hahahaha!) But anywhozles, with the completion of this story I will have completed two stories! (Sniff) I'm so happy…and sad at the same time…thank you guys for stickin' with me and stuff (cue cheesy inspirational music!)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Inevitable Truth**

"Attack!" the voice rang out across the evening air, it hadn't taken long for the military to convene at the campsite. They had it completely surrounded within minutes and where now making their move. The camp itself had little to no defense against this sudden and unexpected attack, there were mostly women, children, and young alchemists just learning the science.

Alphonse looked around franticly, he knew he had to do something, he glanced around the forest edge and saw the solders coming. Almost instinctively, Al took out a small piece of chalk and drew a transmutation circle on the ground, when he activated it though it took a lot of energy out of him and he got a less then satisfactory reaction. He was hoping to make a sort of barricade of earth and rock around the camp, but all he was able to muster was a small wall about four feet tall and three feet wide. A split second later that small wall saved his life, a solder had tossed a grenade and it exploded just a foot away from the wall. The wall had shielded Al from the blast but crumbled seconds later; Al staggered back and ran for the forest edge on the opposite side of the camp.

"Brother…"

--

"What the hell did you do to him Lt. Col.?" Fuhrer Mustang demanded, he had ordered both Ed and Winry to be brought to him so he could try questioning them. Archer did so, with the aide of a handful of guards.

"You told me to use any means I deemed necessary to interrogate them." Archer said, "Sir, this is the latest in interrogation technology. It's a drug that causes clamminess, light-headedness, and paleness of complexion and eventually hallucinations. If the one who is givin this drug wishes to make the hallucinations go away, then all they have to do is tell us what we want to know, you said I could use any method so long as it didn't cause lasting physical damage."

"Yes but what could this do to his mind!" Mustang shouted, he had not known about this drug and if he had he would have ordered the cessation of its' development, "Damn…" he looked down at Edward who was kneeling on the ground. His eyes would dart around the room as if following some unseen tormentor and would occasionally wince if he was approached or touched. Winry was glancing over at him every few moments with a worried expression.

"Fuhrer sir?"

"Leave…" he said. Archer saluted and left followed by the solders. When they were gone, Mustang walked over to Ed and crouched down next to him, "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"You're really going to try and interrogate him?" Winry asked sounding both shocked and disgusted.

"I don't approve of the methods Archer used, but yes, I must run this country as peacefully as possible and the only way to do that is to end this war. Now, if Edward decides to surrender then all of this needless suffering can come to an end."

"M…Mustang…" Ed muttered, he was trembling slightly so his speech was slurred a bit. Mustang turned his attention back to Ed and replied,

"Yes?"

"G…go. T...too. Hell…" Ed stammered, he then started to stagger back towards the wall as if he something horrifying was coming straight at him, "Go away!"

Mustang stood up and walked back too his desk, he had a very solemn look on his face, Riza soon came in and found Ed trembling in a corner, Winry trying to calm him down. She looked over at Mustang, who shook his head and said,

"Things are worse then I thought…"

"Sir, the troops have been sent to the 'Alchemist' new camp, they are apprehending any suspicious characters as we speak." She reported, Winry looked up with a shocked and terrified expression.

"What?"

"Yes, it was found last night. So long as your friends don't put up too much of a fight then fewer lives will be lost."

Ed heard this and shook his head in disbelief; he had his hands over his head and started muttering nonsense. Finally he looked up and shouted,

"They're going to kill them! Just like in Ishbal! You…you…traitor!"

--

"Aagh!" Younger Ed doubled over holding his head; the older Alphonse rushed over to him and knelt down to see what the matter was. Ed had caught up with them in less then a half-hour and had convinced him and the other alchemists to let him tag along.

"Hey, are you alright? What is it?"

"I…I don't know…my head it just…started hurting…agh!"

"You don't think it's…"

"I can't…be sure but…gasp!" Edward suddenly dropped to his knees, his arms had dropped to his sides and he had an almost dazed look on his face, like he was seeing something that nobody else could.

"Ed? Are you alright?" Al shook his shoulder lightly, Ed grabbed Als' hand suddenly, he was shaking and mouthing something but Al couldn't hear it, "What is it?"

"Inevitable…" he finally said, Ed then started to calm down.

"Hmmm…" Alphonse stood up and scratched the back of his head, he had a bad feeling about all this but he had to help his brother. He knew that on occasion the younger would feel what the older is feeling, and visa versa, so that could only mean that something was happening to his brother right then and it didn't sound good.

"Hey, Al…what should we do?" someone finally asked. Alphonse took a deep breath and said,

"We keep going for another hour then rest, we should reach Central by morning."

"What about finding your brother and Winry?" someone else piped in.

"He should be in Central headquarters, which might I add, will be rather difficult to break into." Al sighed.

"And Kimbley may be there…" Younger Ed said standing up.

"What?"

"Yeah, Kimbley, the Crimson…oh…" Ed stopped and had a look of self irritation on his face, "Geez…Al do you know what that means?"

"I'm not sure Ed, why would the Fuhrer, who opposes alchemy and alchemists, have one working for him?" Al pointed out; a hushed murmur started to spread through the small group.

"Al…you don't think…"

"Everyone! We're making for Central now." Al ordered, everyone nodded and started to move out, Al then turned to Ed and said, "I hope what I suspect is false, if it isn't then…lots of people could die."

"I know…" Ed muttered, he was looking a considerable more with it but he was pale and looked kind of sick.

--

Young Alphonse was hastily trudging through the woods trying to find somebody he knew, there were a lot of people running around and it was confusing. He paused momentarily by a large oak tree to catch his breath; he looked around trying to slow his breath. It was mostly women and children, with the exception of a handful of older boys in their early teen years and one or two older gentlemen around twenty. It wasn't long before more military men started showing up, Kimbley was among them, he was smirking and holding his hands out.

"Tsk…" Al darted, he knew what Kimbley was going to do and he wanted to put as much space between him and the crazed alchemist, Al suddenly stopped, the thought smacked him right in the face, "But…he's an alchemist…why is he working for somebody who hated alchemy and alchemists?"

There was a loud explosion and more screams, Al turned slowly and saw that a good number of the trees had been leveled. Taking this chance, Al started to run again, everything was so messed up, why was this happening? He knew why it was happening but he wanted to know why? Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes as he ran, Al was scared, truly, truly scared and he wanted his brother to come back. Come back and help him like he used too…but that wasn't going to happen and Alphonse knew it. Ed was off with is older self on a mission to save the older Ed and they were probably already in Central.

"Brother…help…" Al suddenly froze, he heard something move in the trees. He turned his head slowly, just when it felt like an eternity of silence passed, somebody stepped out of the trees. It was Miss. Brooke, she seemed thinner now but it was her, she too froze when she spotted Alphonse standing there in stunned silence and tears running down his face.

"Alphonse? What are you doing…" she started but she stopped when Al rushed over and hugged her, "Alphonse, what is it? Are you ok?"

"They took him…then they attacked us…" Al stammered, he was crying now, the only time he remembers every crying like this was when he was both mentally and physically ten. It was just after him and Ed had gone to see Winry and found out that her parents had died, they had wondered what it would be like if they lost their mother. This had been back when she was still alive, he'd cried into her apron for what seemed like forever and she'd stand there with her arms around him and his brother.

"I'd heard a rumor that the 'Alchemist' leader had been captured but…I thought they were just that, I guess not." Miss. Brooke sighed, she looked down at Al and smiled softly, she then put her arms around him and said, "It'll be alright, you'll get to see your brother again."  
"…" Al had calmed down and stopped crying, he was just gazing off into the trees blankly. He felt funny, safe almost; his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when something else rustled the bushes and trees.

"Are you feeling better?" Miss. Brooke asked, Al just nodded and looked around, he had a bad feeling about this situation, why was it so quiet all of a sudden. That's when the all to familiar sound of the 'swish' and 'clink' of a grenade rang in his ears, he looked down and around till he spotted it rolling slowly around till it stopped.

"Look out!" Al shoved Miss. Brooke into the protection of the trees and shrubs.

'KA-BOOM!'

--

Older Alphonse and everyone that was with him were standing just outside Central, Al was about to give the order to go in and search for his brother when suddenly,

"Aaagh!" Al doubled over and fell to the ground, he had his hands over his back, younger Ed rushed up to him to see what the matter was, he noticed how the older Al was feeling pain somewhere that wasn't wounded or harmed in any way.

"Hey…are you ok?"

"M…my back…it's burning up." He muttered, Ed frowned and tried to think of what he could do to help, then it hit him…

"N…no…" Ed shook his head, "No…this can't be…he can't…"

--

Older Ed was lying up against the back wall, his head nodding in and out of sleep when he suddenly gasped, Winry looked over at him sadly and asked,

"What is it?"

"Something…happened to…Alphonse…"

"Hmm…of course…" She replied, Winry wasn't sure if what he was saying was true or just a hallucination. Ed shifted in his spot and tried to get up, Winry jumped up from where she was sitting and said,

"Ed, you shouldn't be walking!"

"I have to help…Al…"

--

The dust and debre started to clear; Miss. Brooke had a slightly difficult time getting up from the spot she had been pushed in. When she finally got up and brushed herself off she said,

"Al are you alright?" she looked around, "Al?" her eyes fell on the boy lying face down not too far from where she had been. Her eyes widened as she said,

"My god…no…" she ran over to him. He had minor burns on his back, coupled with rather unpleasant shrapnel wounds. Miss. Brooke gently turned him on his side and whispered,

"Alphonse, can you hear me?"

"…ngh…"

"Come on, wake up…"

"…mngh…"

"This might hurt a little Al, so bare with me ok?" Miss. Brooke very gently picked Al up and carried him in her arms; she was able to keep track of his blood pressure and how much his heart was beating.

"…mongh…"

"Hm?" Miss. Brooke stopped her walk, she could tell that Al was trying to say something but she couldn't figure out what it was, "What is it Alphonse?"

"M…moth…er." He managed to splutter out because he had started coughing violently before taking several deep breaths. Miss. Brooke could tell he was starting to slip and if she didn't move faster then…

"Mother…" Al said lightly as he looked up at her, "Moth…er…" Miss. Brooke shook her head as his eyes faded into the darkness.

"Damn this war…" she said sorely, "Must you take everything away?"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ha! Gottcha! I figured I could actually churn out one more chapter! AND I changed how I want it to end, ok it's still kinda (cough, cough, definitely, cough, cough) angsty…sad…(ducks as Al fans go on rampage 'Eeeek!') but yeah, that's just how it turned out T.T. I try to go with somewhat happy endings…I like happy endings…not overly dramatic/sappy happy endings, just awh, they lived more or less happily ever after. But anywhozles, yes, one more chapter…I know at the beginning I said this one was the last…well, I'm being lazy and the weather is funky and I didn't bother changing it…sorry! Well! I guess that means I'm gonna have ta stop rambling doesn't it! Do review…reviews are fluffy and nice…just like the three adorable kittens I saw last SaturdayX3. 


	14. If I Can't Dance

Sorry if there was any confusion with the last chapter, I had said the last chapter was THE last chapter but figured I could actually fit one more. So! That's what I'm a doin'! This, is the final chapter, no strings attached, sorry guys but all things must eventually come to a conclusion. I am glad you all liked this story and I thank you for the awesome reviews! (Hugs X3).

Disclaimer: Ah what the heck, it's the last chapter may as well toss one more in there (if I haven't already). I don't own FullMetal Alchemist…but…I did offer to give Ed the secret to creating the Philosophers' Stone without human sacrifice, but in exchange he had to give me his mortal soul (sadistic laughter while rubbing hands together evilly).

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: If I Can't Dance…**

Younger Ed started to shake the older Al, he had a very scared look on his face and everybody around him seemed to be getting edgy.

"Al! What is it? What happened?"

The older Al sat up slowly; he had a very chilled and disturbed look as he gazed around. He started to bite his lower lip and rub the back of his shoulder as if something was irritating him,

"N…nothing…" he said slowly. Ed didn't believe him so he shoved him slightly snapping,

"Don't lie! Something happened! Tell me what happened to MY little brother!"

Alphonse stood up slowly, with the help of some of the other alchemists, and brushed his clothes off. He didn't look Ed in the eyes as he said,

"Common…we have to go now."

"Damn…it…." Edward scowled and followed, but his stomach was starting to ache, the way it does when you know something is wrong but you don't know what.

--

"Edward, what are you doing? You shouldn't be moving around so much, you could get sick again."

"If I don't DO something I'll still get sick Winry, besides…I can still feel what my younger self is feeling and he was scared. Something happened, because this scared…I only ever remember feeling back when we were searching for the stone and something bad had happened." Ed explained, he was walking around the cell while he talked but he was terribly off balance and would pause and rest a hand on the wall to catch his breath.

"Bad…like what?" Winry asked. Ed didn't look at her he was too busy trying to stop from falling over, he then said,

"Like all those times…Al could have died…"

Winry just gave him a sad look, she really couldn't think of anything to say. She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders and asked,

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Break out…of course…" it was just after he said this that the cells door swung open and a familiar silhouette stood in the entrance.

"It's time again…Mr. Elric…"

--

It wasn't long before everyone from the camp was rounded up; they were brought back to the camp and separated into three groups, the survivors, the wounded, and the dead. Miss. Brooke set young Alphonse down next to all the others that hadn't made it and stood there for a moment, she wouldn't acknowledge it but her hands were trembling. Not from cold or fear, but from anger and frustration, she stayed there until an officer escorted her back to her group of fellow survivors.

That's when all the soldiers suddenly stood at attention, Miss. Brooke turned to see what was going on when the all too familiar face appeared in the crowd. Fuhrer Mustang and his wife, Riza Mustang, where walking towards them. He had a very focused look on his face as if he was trying not to see what was around him. Riza on the other hand was looking around with a hint of shock on her face. They stopped when Riza gasped; she'd spotted young Alphonse lying amongst the fallen,

"It's…" she started, but Roy walked over and said,

"Many terrible things happen in wars as you well know, we came here with a job remember that."

"Ha! That coming from the man who sent the soldiers who did all this! It was one of your damn grenades that killed him!" Miss. Brooke snapped. Mustang looked up and turned, he spotted Miss. Brooke and walked over.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Jennifer Brooke, but you, sir, can address me as Miss. Brooke." She said crossly.

"Don't think you're the only one who hates all this." Mustang said darkly.

"Oh, I know I'm not the only one…but…we're not the ones' who decided to take military action first." Miss. Brooke replied in a very venomous tone, Mustang backed up slowly, he looked rather irked by that comment so he turned and made his way to one of the still standing tents.

--

Alphonse led the small group of alchemists through Central, with little detection, straight for Central Head Quarters. Upon reaching the large white building, they snuck around to the side, Al clapped his hands and touched the side of the wall, there was a brief flash and a hole appeared. He gestured for everyone to file in quickly so he could close it again so that if any guards passed by they wouldn't know they were there. Once everybody was in Al sealed up the hole and looked around,

"They're probably being held in some cells near the interrogation room, you three," Al gestured to three of the alchemists, one of which was Russell Tringum, "will check that area out. Just to be safe, we should probably look near the infirmary as well." He pointed to three others, one of which was shockingly Tucker, and they made their way to the infirmary. This left four, counting the younger Edward and himself, to scout around the rest of the building.

"Why…won't you tell me what happened?" Young Ed asked giving Als' jacket a sharp tug, Al didn't answer he just kept walking. He didn't want to tell Ed that he has no idea what happened, it was strange, it was like everything just started to come back to him and everything was still coming back to him, so he really had no idea what to say.

"I…I'm sure he's fine…"

"If you were the one feeling that pain then that means my brother felt it too!"

"I know!" Al turned and hissed, "I know…just…I…" he then turned around and started walking again leaving Ed feeling rather irked. But not in a bad way, more like a wounded pride kind of irked, Ed saw that very second that Al was frustrated and almost confused. He decided not to press the matter further, at least for the time being.

--

Edward was forcefully shoved into the wooden chair he spent much of his time in before. It was a large wooden chair with a high back and kind of low arms, there were leather straps attached to it in different places. There was one large strap that was on the back of the chair, two smaller ones on the arms and legs. This chair was ment to do one thing, and that was to hold somebody down.

"This is his last treatment, after this he should be all ready." One of the men in lab coats said, Lt. Col. Archer had a broad smirk plastered across his face as he walked into the room. He glanced over at Edward, who was already strapped down and had a dazed look about him.

"Good, I want it done now, I have a feeling we're going to need his…expertise…in the field soon and I want him ready." Archer smirked. Ed just looked up slowly and stammered a faint 'What?'.

"Heh, that's right…FullMetal Alchemist…that drug we've been giving you, well, it's not ment to force you to tell us anything. You see, I don't believe that alchemy should be wasted, left to rot in the minds of those who can use it. That is why I'm gathering the strongest surviving State Alchemists and putting them under my control, whether they want too or not." Archer explained, "That drug is a mind suppressant, it numbs the mind so that it can be altered, Kimbley was the first, as you can see it worked out perfectly."

"W...why…"

"Why you ask? Because Roy Mustang is a weak minded fool who has no idea what he's doing! I plan to 'remove' him from office and become the new Fuhrer," Archer then waved his hand towards one of the scientists ordering him to proceed, "I am happy that you could join us…FullMetal Alchemist."

"N…no…wait…"

The lieutenant colonel, who had already made his way for the door, turned and smirked,

"Oh don't worry, your little girlfriend will be taken care of as well…"

The scientists started to roll up his sleeve, Ed tried to wriggle himself free but they had bound him extra tight this time, they tied a rubber band around his upper arm and wiped off the spot were his arm bends with rubbing alcohol. Ed tried to free himself again but they were holding down his arm so it wouldn't move, the scientist closest had his back turned, when he turned around though he had a seringe in his hand that had a clear liquid inside.

All Ed could do was move his hand around as he tried, yet again, to get away. Seeing that he was getting more and more agitated, the scientists quickly injected him with the mind suppressant and backed away. Ed thrashed about, to the best of his ability under the circumstances, until the drug started to kick in, sure enough; it felt like his mind hand gone completely numb. His breathing was unsteady and his eyes had gone unnearvingly blank, his head hung slightly as he gazed blankly at the scientist.

--

'Gasp!' younger Ed came to an immediate stop and sort of bent over; he had his hands on his knees. Al stopped and turned,

"Hey, you ok?"

"T…the…there…" Ed stuttered, he pointed to a door just down the hall.

"What?"

"H…he's…there…" Edward then staggered back and flopped against a closed door, he slid down it till he sat on the floor and doubled up as if his stomach hurt.

"You mean…" Younger Ed just nodded, and Al got the clue, he started down the hall towards the door. The other two alchemists that were with them stayed with younger Ed, they tried moving him away from the door when suddenly they heard somebody pounding on the door. They opened the door, using alchemy to unlock it, and found Winry, she slowly stepped out and looked around, when her eyes landed on younger Edward she rushed over to him,

"What happened?" she demanded.

"We're not really sure, he was fine one moment then he sort of just…collapsed." One of the men said. Winry frowned then picked him up; she turned and saw Al at the end of the hall.

Alphonse transmuted the door open and walked in, the scientists all spun around and looked at him with shocked expressions, one of them took a step forward and demanded,

"Who are you? How did you get in here!"

Alphonse though didn't hear the scientist, he was too busy looking at his brother who had turned and looked at him. He couldn't get past it, his brothers' eyes…just the way he was looking at him; it was like he wasn't there anymore.

"Brother?"

"Wait…you're Alphonse Elric!" one of the other scientists snapped, Al snapped out of his little trance and glared at them all.

"What did you do to him?" But Al didn't give them a chance to answer, he clapped his hands and touched the floor, the ground shook as alchemic energy ran through the tiles and started to form a wall. The wall came up around the chair Ed was sitting in and formed a path to the door, completely separating them and the scientists. Al rushed over to his brother and started fumbling with the straps; Winry and the others ran into the room and found them. Winry handed the younger, now unconscious, Edward over to one of the men as she went to help Al; she had a shocked and horrified look on her face,

"Al…"

He didn't respond, he was too busy trying to undo the same strap he had started with, but his hands where shaking too much, when he finally did though, Winry had undid the others already.

"Brother?"

"…" Ed just looked up at the two of them, then around the room, he looked very confused.

"Hey, we better get outta here quick, that noise you caused probably caught the attention of more guards." The man holding the younger Edward said, they all nodded. Winry helped Al get Ed up out of the chair and made for the door and down the hall, when they got to a wall that lead to the outside, Al quickly transmuted a hole again and didn't bother to close it up as they all left.

--

Everybody who was able to talk had been questioned and not one of them would tell the military anything. Mustang was getting irritated, he expected there to be some resistance but to have everybody refuse to talk was just plain frustrating. Miss. Brooke was brought in a moment later, she sat down at the small table set up in the middle of the tent and glared at Mustang.

"I've already told you…nobody will answer your questions…including me."

"I know…and because of that you've thwarted my plans. But I've gotten over that, what I'm interested in now is your involvement with the Elric brothers."

"Humph…"

"You see, I knew them back when they were just boys…I've kept quiet about those younger versions for long enough, I already know they are also the Elric brothers only in a younger form."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"I've known them for most of their lives, and not once have I heard of or seen you. How is it you know them?"

"…"

"Are you going to refuse to answer this question as well?"

"I…" she paused for a moment, she had to choose her words wisely or it could come out wrong, "I'm just somebody who's known them for a long time."

"Hmm, funny, neither of them mentioned you before."

"That's because…the last time I'd seen them…was back when their mother and father were still together, Alphonse was just a little new born and Ed was one, I was a friend of their parents…that's all."

"I see…"

"No…I don't think you do." Miss. Brooke stood up and started to leave.

"You see them as your own…that's why you disappeared."

Miss. Brooke stopped and turned around; she had a very stern look on her face as she said,

"Excuse me?"

"I remember, after the two younger Elric brothers escaped, you had vanished with them, but then you showed up again without them."

"Tsk…" Miss. Brooke turned again and left. Mustang sighed and leaned back in his chair, he was still very curious about Miss. Brooke and why she was so close to the Elric's, but he knew when he was beat and wasn't going to get anymore out of talking to her directly. It was a matter he could live with not knowing but that still didn't mean he didn't want to know.

--

Just outside the camp Lt. Col. Archer and a band of soldiers loyal to him where surrounding the camp readying themselves for an attack. A small group of altered State Alchemists, Kimbley being one of them and the strongest sense Ed wasn't with them yet, were standing with the lieutenant colonel.

"So…when's that FullMetal kid gonna show up?" Kimbley asked.

"It should be anytime now…don't worry…" Archer said while looking through a spyglass, he was watching the movement of the solders already in the camp, some of which where loyal to him and some not.

"When can I start making some fireworks huh? I'm getting bored."

"In good time Crimson Alchemist...now remember, when I say the word, the FullMetal Alchemist will join us, make sure he does what he's supposed to got it."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kimbley muttered.

"Hold on…what's this?" Archer said suddenly, he'd spotted several solders escorting several new faces into the camp, among them was Alphonse, Winry, the younger Edward, several alchemists he didn't know, and the older Edward.

"Looks like we're moving out sooner then planed, oh well…" Archer smirked, he ordered the men to move into the camp and get into position. The State Alchemists, save for Kimbley, were to stay hidden until they got the signal because the Fuhrer didn't know about them and if he saw them the whole plan would be ruined.

The solders moved into the camp and got into there designated position, Archer and Kimbley made their way towards the tent Mustang, the Elric brothers, Winry and the younger Ed where in. They entered the tent and saluted,

"Sir!"

"Archer? What are you doing here?" Mustang asked.

"I figured you needed some more men to help round up any stray 'Alchemist' running around."

"Thoughtful gesture but I don't need any more men. You can stay if you must though."

"Thank you sir." Archer said grinning. He glanced over at the older Edward who had a very emotionless look about him; he was now a blank canvas that could be made to do whatever Archer wanted. He turned and said,

"Sir, don't you agree that this war will soon be over?"

"Yes…I think it will be…" Mustang replied lightly, he did though suddenly feel a chill pass over him.

"Such a shame though, that the one person who strived to end it you shot…twice in the back." Archer smirked. Mustang turned and glared at him saying,

"What?"

Alphonse and Winry both went wide eyed and looked at Mustang, Alphonse was speechless. Winry though, the look she was giving Roy was like daggers and Roy could feel it,

"Y…you…" she started to say, but she couldn't find the words.

"Yes…I did, but don't think…" Roy stopped, older Edward had jumped up and with lightning fast reflexes grabbed Archers side arm, sense he was the closest. He then pointed it straight at Roys' head, the look in his eyes was still blank but there was an incipient glint of anger and hatred starting to flicker.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Winry gasped, Ed wasn't listening to her, he just kept his eyes on Roy. Younger Ed had come too now and was looking around dazedly, whatever had made him so tipsy before was gone now, he saw his older self with a gun pointed at Roy and frowned.

"What's going on?" he muttered. Al turned, he looked at the younger Ed then back to the older, then right back to the younger and asked,

"You…you mean you can't feel what he's feeling?"

"I…uh…" Younger Ed looked down and around looking for the right words, "No…I can't…there's…nothing." He then got up and started backing towards the entrance of the tent, he'd suddenly remembered something, he'd left Alphonse here. He had to find him, make sure he was all right.

Archer was too busy with the event at hand to care about the younger Edward; he had a very triumphant smirk on his face as he said,

"Well, I guess now would be as good a time as any to say, your time as Fuhrer has come to an end. Several of the solders here are loyal too me and are ready for anything, I also have a secret weapon, something you failed to accept."  
"Lt. Col. Archer, you do know you're facing a court marshal and the death sentence for treason don't you." Mustang said glaring.

"Locked in a position where all you can do is attack me verbally? How sad, where's your sharpshooter wife?" Archer smirked, he'd already dealt with that, he already had her being held captive else where, it had been a difficult task but it was done. Seeing that getting at Archer wasn't working so well, Roy turned his attention to the elder Elric and said,

"So, you've taken sides with him have you? Because you couldn't get your way?"

"Don't bother talking to him Mustang, he can't hear you." Archer sneered.

"What?"

"Oh, that drug I told you was designed for interrogations, it was really a mind suppressant. Now the FullMetal Alchemist answers to me and me alone. He's as blank as a piece of paper and I'm writing the instructions!" Archer laughed.

--

"Al!" Younger Ed was wondering around the camp, all the solders were just eyeing him suspiciously but where more or less ignoring him, "Hey, have you seen my brother?" Ed asked one of the captive alchemists. They shook their head and apologized, Edward frowned and sniffed slightly, Miss. Brooke suddenly appeared next to him. She'd spotted him in the crowed and knew that he was looking for Al"Edward…" she said softly. Ed turned and looked up, he then smiled and replied,

"Hi," he then paused for a moment to contemplate just how childish that reply was but brushed it aside, "Have you seen…"

"Yes…" she interrupted, "but…you must have seen what happened to the older Al right?"

"Y…yeah…" Ed felt a very cold wave wash over him.

"…" Miss. Brooke took a deep breath, "Follow me Edward." She took his hand and started leading him away from the group of survivors, and past the wounded. Ed was starting to feel that tugging feeling in his stomach again, he was having a hard time understanding why they had walked away from the survivors and past the wounded. Where was she going?

"Where are we…" Ed stopped, "going…"

--

"You are a weak minded fool who has no place being ruler of Amestris!" Archer scoffed, "There for, you must be removed from office."

Edward pulled the gunlock back, Alphonse seemed to snap out of his shocked disbelief and ran forward, he brought his arm up and attempted to knock the gun out of his brothers' hand. But it he had already pulled the trigger, the bullet just grazed Roys' arm as he attempted to get out of the way. He was bleeding but he said he'd live, he was looking at Ed though, he was pretty shocked that something like this had happened right under his nose. That's when the click of the gunlock snapped him out of his thoughts, Edward was preparing to shoot him again.

"Brother! Stop it!" Al shouted tackling him, the two brothers scuffled about on the ground, Ed trying to get at Roy and Al trying to get the gun out of his brothers' hands, and Winry had stepped back to get out of the way.

Archer smirked and slipped out of the tent, he watched he forest edge and sure enough the State Alchemists he'd ordered to say in the woods came when called. Too bad though that the gun shot only grazed Fuhrer Mustang, but it didn't matter, Edward would kill him and the plan would be a success.

--

"Edward?" Miss. Brooke looked down at Ed who was shaking; she placed a hand on his shoulder. But he took a step forward and dropped to his knees next to his brother, he slowly reached out and touched Als' face. It was cold, very cold; Ed pulled his hand back quickly and turned his head to face Miss. Brooke.

"Hn…" his eyes were starting to water, "Wh…what…happened?" he choked out. Miss. Brooke knelt down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders and said,

"We were talking…and somebody had thrown a grenade," she stopped when she saw the look on Eds' face, tears were streaming down his face and he had a devastated look, "I'm sorry…"

Edward looked down at his hands, they were so small, he then looked at Als', and they too were small. He reached out again and took his brothers' cold hand in his and said,

"No…I'm sorry…it's my fault, I should never have left him here alone…I should have stayed here…I…I…" he let himself slump over and he started to cry, "Damn this stupid form, this stupid war…"

--

Edward had suddenly jumped up off the ground, he'd lost the gun in the scuffle and had a very irritated look on his face, and it would seem he gained the ability to change his expressions because before he didn't much. Seeing he was at the disadvantage Edward ran out of the tent, he accidentally bumped into Archer but kept running, Archer glared and said in a disappointed manner,

"Hmm, it would seem he's not taking to the drug as well as the others…such a waste." He picked up a nearby rifle and brought it up, Alphonse came running out of the tent followed by Mustang and Winry.

"Brother!"

Edward stopped and turned, Mustang dashed forward and tackled Archer, the rifle accidentally fired. Everyone looked up and over at Edward, he was still standing there but he had a look of shock and realization on his face, he took a slight step back and held his hand up to his chest. Blood stained his hands; he looked up at them and gave a weak smile then collapsed.

"B…brother?" Al stammered, "Ed?" he started to walk over to where his brother was lying, "Brother?"

Winry followed behind him, with an equal look of shock and disbelief.

--

Miss. Brooke gasped, the young Edward that was lying on the ground next to his younger brother was now slightly older, sixteen to be more precise. She reached out to see if what she was seeing was real. Ed sat up suddenly; he turned and looked at her for a second,

"Ed?"

"I…don't feel…very good…" he muttered before he fell over again, Miss. Brooke tried getting him up again but he didn't, she checked his pulse, nothing.

"What in the…Edward? Edward can you hear me?" she shook him a bit but he didn't move, "My…god…"

--

Eds' POV 

I can't explain what happened, it was like something just pulled at my soul and I was dragged away. Now I lie in a vast nothingness, my mind left to wonder and my old memories started to mingle with the new ones. If this was death then it wasn't so bad, though it was lonely and it was cold.

"Edward…"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing here?"

I wasn't sure why I was talking to the voice, it sounded so familiar and yet,

"I can't find Al…" I answered.

"Well, you better go find him, dinner is almost ready." The voice said, I figured it out, who that voice belonged too.

"Mother?"

"Of course Edward, now go find Alphonse because he's not here." She said.

"Not…here…" What felt like a hundred pound weight dropped from several feet up I gasped, and sat straight up.

--

"Edward! You're awake!"

"Ngh…" Edward sat up slowly opening his eyes, the bright light caused him to shut them again, he then asked, "Where am…I?"

"Why, you're in Risembool silly."

When he was prepared this time, Edward slowly opened his eyes' again, it was still rather bright but he was able to see the one he was talking too, it was Winry! He looked around the room he was in; it was the room he and Al would stay in whenever they came to visit. Winry leaned forward and looked at him asking,

"Are you ok Ed?"

"I…I…" he wasn't sure what to say, he looked down at his hands, flesh and blood, both of them, and they both were the right size too. He looked up and around the room again slightly confused, which's when the door opened and a boy with short dark blonde hair walked in.

"Al…phonse…"

The boy looked up and smiled,

"Brother! You're ok!"

Edward stopped being confused, he understood now, this was his world again, and in their death they were able to return to the world they knew. That was all well and good but…something bothered Ed, the moment before he was pulled away, he felt something very disturbing, it felt like that older version of himself had just…Ed shook his head and sighed, whatever happened in that world stays in that world. If anything, he'd do his best to forget everything that happened, the only problem though, was the fact that he couldn't, no matter what. He would never forget seeing his own death, Alphonse dead, and the extinction of the once great science of alchemy.

The End

* * *

Ah! The end…(sigh) wow that was long and I guess kind of happy/sad…Oh, in cause anyone was wondering, I got the chapter title from a quote I saw in U.S. History. You see, my U.S. History teacher puts up quotes and stuff on the board every so often and I usually write them down if I really like them, (which is most of the time) and this one was one of my favorites. It goes,

'If I can't dance, I don't want to be part of your Revolution.' By, Mother Jones

I don't know, it just said something to me and I was like…yeah…I just like that quote. I've got a couple written down somewhere I'll have ta put them in my profile later so everyone can read them.

Well anywhozles! I'm getting off topic, thank you everyone for reading my story, and being patient with my constant procrastinating. Everybody gets' hugs! (Big group hug X3).

Later!


End file.
